


Legacy of Fire

by DangerSloth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSloth/pseuds/DangerSloth
Summary: In Sakura's mind being a royal knight for Duchess Tsunade was tough enough, but when the intelligence network of the Kingdom has failed, Sakura is thrown into a world bigger than she imagined. And what is a knight to do in a world filled with beautiful women? Woo them of course. Yuri. Sakura/Female Characters.





	1. Enter the Volunteer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters, places or anything of the property.**

**This story is following Sakura in a medieval world. Sakura is a female knight with a preference for the fairer sex (females). If this offends you then this story is not for you.**

**This is my first attempt at a story. If you have any suggestions on how to make it better please leave a message. Thanks!**

**Legacy of Fire**

Sakura had to give some credit to Hanabi. For the last four months she had trained in grueling sessions of swordsmanship with Sakura. Which would be grueling for even a seasoned soldier of Konoha.

Hanabi was fortunate to have Sakura as her teacher, even considering the amount of money her father gave to Sakura for these sessions, because Sakura was one of the best sword fighters in the kingdom.

While Hanabi couldn't say the same, the girl had become incredibly solid in her skill.

Still, the girl had some flaws. The most glaring flaw currently was her inability to stay off her bottom.

Right now she was sitting on her ass, looking up at Sakura as if it were the end of the world. Sakura understood why Hanabi was having a difficult time. The girl didn't have her physical strength.

Hanabi could best be described as petite. Although, Sakura knew that such a description wouldn't tell the whole story.

Hanabi was petite, and being just freshly 18 was one of the shorter and lightweight girls of the Kingdom that Sakura was acquainted with. But Sakura knew that beneath Hanabi's purple tinted armor was a body molded through blood, sweat, and sometimes tears.

Hanabi of course she didn't have the bountiful 'assets' that her sister was known for which could help her throw more strength into her strikes, but Sakura knew that Hanabi was a deceptive jewel.

She could run for miles, and trade blows a hundred times without breaking a sweat. And if you took your eye off her a second she was quick enough to end you, but Sakura wasn't one to take her eyes off her opponent.

In fact, Sakura was using all her will power continue to stare at Hanabi, and not her bare legs. She was a knight after all. It was expected of her to be a pariah of correctness, but hanabi and her current position were making it difficult.

' _The girl is your student perv_ ,' thought inner Sakura, ' _and you are already trying to woo her sister_.' Sakura knew that fact wasn't what gave her restraint in making a move on the girl. Hanabi was like her little sister.

"You're never going to win down there," said Sakura. Hanabi's fingers reached for her sword for just a moment, before she changed her mind.

"It's not like I can win anyways," said Hanabi, "you're too strong, and fast." Sakura was definitely fast to match her strength, but such a mentality of Hanabi's only brought failure.

Sakura wasn't about to let her be a victim of mental limitations. Mental faults would eventually become real world faults.

' _I can't let her be like me_ ,' thought Sakura. Sakura almost immediately asked her what her family would think, but realized that wouldn't achieve the proper result.  
"You are aware that the griffin I fought was way stronger and faster than me when I killed it," said Sakura. The knight was cornered by the griffin so she had no chance to run away, but why would Sakura tell Hanabi that?

The Hyuga looked down at her ankles in embarrassment.

"I didn't have the luxury of worrying about what limited me. I knew its claws could cut to the bone in one swipe, and that its beak would crush my armor like a grape. I didn't compare to that beast in many ways, but you know what I did have."

Hanabi looked at Sakura with a strange mixture of shame and hero worship. Sakura crouched to her level, and looked her closely in her eyes.

"I had allies who were counting on me, and faith in myself." And a small bomb given to her by the alchemist extraordinaire Jiraiya, but again, why would Sakura tell her that?

Sakura lifted her sword high and began to pretend that she was fighting the griffin. Hanabi watched in wonder as Sakura clashed with the winds. Sakura parried blow after blow, and pirouetted fiercely to dodge the specter of an enemy.

Sakura fell to the ground and pretended as best she could that she had reached physical exhaustion with the enemy. Hanabi reacted by a scream of terror. If Sakura remembered correctly, at this time in the battle the Griffin was desperately rolling on the floor attempting to dislodge the bomb from its throat, but why would Sakura tell Hanabi that?

Sakura looked at the corner of her eye at Hinabi, who seemed transfixed on every moment of her play.

' _Maybe I should stop_ ,' thought Sakura, knowing that she was getting carried away, ' _Or maybe I should play this off all the way_.'

Haruno leapt to her feet, and began to furiously trade blows with the wind. Hanabi was in on the edge of her seat.

"You won't ever harm another fair maiden again beast," screamed Sakura!

Sakura jumped high into the air, and flipped like an acrobat over and onto the pretend beast. She sunk the blade deep into the beasts back, and twisted and pushed it further in until it was no longer even imagination.

Hanabi was definitely star struck. Sakura felt just for a second that maybe she had taken that too far, but the clapping of Hanabi made her think otherwise.

By this time in the actual battle the beasts head was already blown up by the bomb, which is why Sakura didn't have a trophy for the kill, but why would Sakura tell Hanabi that?

"That was amazing," said Hanabi. Sakura bowed for a brief moment before she realized the two of them weren't alone. She felt her face heat up, and looked down to her feet for comfort.

The figure stepped forward with her arms crossed, trying to subtly get the attention of the knight, but Sakura was too embarrassed to look at her.

"Fair Maiden's Miss Haruno," said Hinata, "what are you teaching my sister?"

Sakura finally looked up at the surprise guest. Hinata's smile helped to put her at ease at least a little. Sakura began to tell herself that now was the time to pull herself back together. She placed her hands on her sides and smiled as brightly as her genetics would allow her.

"A fair maiden would come at the most embarrassing time for me," said Sakura as she scratched her neck. She decided faking it till you make it was the best option.

Sakura stood as confidently as possible, and flipped her hair with a well-practiced movement of her head. Hinata looked at her for a second, before she reached out a hand to help her sister up. Sakura made sure that she looked at Hinata directly in her eyes, even though the girl was seemingly unaffected by her charms.

It was the single best way to show confidence to someone.

"It was my fault," said Hanabi, "she was trying to show me why you always should have confidence in yourself..because I gave up." Hinata looked at Sakura and they stared at each other for a few seconds without a word.

"A very important lesson," said Hinata, "this fair maiden thanks the noble knight for her wisdom." She laughed, and the tension on Sakura seemed to melt away. The party walked towards the outside of the knight's estate. In comparison to the Hyuga's estate, it was nothing. Composed of a small shelter, with just a couple rooms, a small garden and training area in the back and that was it. But it was more estate than most people had.

Sakura bowed to the heiresses, and they all said their goodbyes. Sakura was left with a little regret. Next time she would do better in front of Hinata.

"You guys don't know how much of a fool I was in front of her," said Sakura.

Shikamaru handed her a chunk of sweet bread, which she happily took a bite of. They stood in the middle of the market square, among the loudest and rudest people the city held. Shikamaru didn't answer to her statement, but that was normal for him.

For Naruto, on the other hand, it usually meant that he wasn't listening. Sakura looked to her left and saw that his eyes were fixed on the wife of a merchant. She already knew what he planned on doing.

Naruto was going to walk straight up to the wife, and without any care or tact for the women's husband he was going to ask her to go with him somewhere secluded. It would probably be the merchant's house, because Naruto never showed his flings his own home. It may only take his name to entice the woman, being one of the most renowned knights in the city, but either way it had the same effect.

Sakura slugged him with the back of her hand.

"Stop being this way Naruto," said Sakura, "you are acting below a knight of the Duchess."

Naruto finally gave her attention, but it was a simple sneer that he graced her with. Shikamaru looked as if he wanted to add to the conversation, but he then he muttered how troublesome it all was.

"The only reason you have anything to say is because you don't have the balls to do it yourself," Said Naruto. Without another word he was gone, and Sakura could only clench her fists as he did. It was a losing battle, because truly nothing could stop him from getting what he wanted.

There was a time when Sakura believed in the binding force of love between two people, but she had seen without fail all of that supposed love become nothing in the face of Naruto's advances.

Women just seemed to lose all control in front of him, and a lot of it was the chance of a taste of the better life. At least Sakura didn't feed her one night stands lies.

"I don't know why we even are friends with him," said Sakura. It certainly wasn't because he was a good person. Shikamaru took this as his first opportunity to speak.

"Because he is one of us," said Shikamaru. Sakura wanted to say that they barely had anything in common, but Shikamaru was correct for the most part. The three of them were each respected members of the duchess's inner circle, and each of their youths made their rise so unlikely this quick.

"But this is good, we never get a thing done with Naruto around. Follow." They immediately began to move themselves out of the area of the market square. For the market was filled with ears and eyes, and Shikamaru's trade was in Intel that could cripple Kingdoms.

Sakura followed him into the side streets, just a couple feet back just out of reach of the black cloak that covered him. To anyone passing, Shikamaru would be completely inconspicuous, but Sakura knew it was all for a reason.

"What is this about," said Sakura? Shikamaru didn't answer immediately, which meant he didn't intend to reply. She followed him for another ten minutes before they finally settled on the bank of the river beneath a large oak.

Immediately he threw down his cloak, and laid upon it. He put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes as if this was his entire plan. Sakura had to wait for ten minutes before he began to speak, just as the bell from a passing boat began to chime.

"One hundred galleons," said Shikamaru. Sakura was worried that she would have to wait another ten minutes before he would continue. "Are being built, by the order of King Gaara to the west. They have finished over fifty already and are massing them as if they are building an armada," said Shikamaru.

I saw smoke leave his lips in an exhale and I had to wonder when he had been able to light it. "Gaara the mad, is not at war. As far as I know he isn't planning…." Shikamaru became silent for a second while he collected his thoughts.

"What I meant, is we don't know what war he is planning, or who he could be building for."

Sakura knew Gaara the Mad well. Before he reigned, he visited the Kingdom of fire. Back then he wasn't known as Gaara the Mad, he wasn't quite well known for who he was yet. It wasn't until his final day in the Kingdom of fire that he did something deserving of the name Mad.

He had drowned two maids in a chamber pot, but the Kingdom of fire didn't talk about that anymore.

"Why do you think he is building for someone," asked Sakura knowing she must have overlooked some fact? Shikamaru flicked his cigarette away.

"There isn't enough water in the Kingdom of dust for an armada Haruno," said Shikamaru, "but I can't rule out that he isn't planning to use that armada in some other countries borders. Too many possibilities."

Shikamaru grew silent again as he collected his thoughts. "To the north, in the land of thunder. The King of Thunder has gone silent, and even more worryingly. They have seemed to halt all combat against barbarians."

The most amazing thing of that was that the leader of the land of thunder wasn't trying to stir up trouble along the disputed border.

"In the northwest, our intel has gone completely cold," said Shikamaru, "so we have no idea what is happening in the Kingdom of stone."

"Do you think the King of Thunder could have been assassinated," said Sakura. Shikamaru laughed immediately, and when he realized it wasn't a joke he coughed.

"An assassination would not happen without a war immediately on our doorstep, I assure you. No, what worries me is that these nations have begun to act completely out of habit from what has been their norm for the last 200 years plus."

Shikamaru stood up and stretched out his back. He shook the dirt from his cloak and placed it back around himself.

"There are two people in the kingdom that have more information on political and military affairs at any time then me," said Shikamaru. "Danzo of course, and… Her excellency Tsunade."

Shikamaru took a deep breath and placed his hands into his pockets. Sakura could feel the seriousness of the conversation they were having.

"I fear I have failed the Duchess, Sakura." She could feel the sorrow coming from him having to say that, and she knew that if he was saying this it must have to some point been true.

"I have no clue what is going on in those nations. The people I have placed to keep tabs have failed, meaning I have failed. And the Kingdom of the mist is even more of a mystery. My information network there has seen no change in their behavior."

"Which means either they have failed too, or we are completely in the dark," said Sakura. Shikamaru smiled a sad smile. At least Sakura could understand the last part, but that brought up the biggest question of all. What part did Sakura play in this? Why did Shikamaru need to tell her, a knight all this information?

Shikamaru stepped out onto the edge of the waterway, pushing in a few rocks with his right foot, still his hands were in his pockets. She knew she was about to get an answer.

"I need you Haruno," said Shikamaru, "and there is no replacement for you in this mission." He turned around and looked at her the most seriously he had ever done. Sakura could see heavy bags under his eyes, he must not have slept in days. "You are the only one I have 100% percent trust in." He moved to open his mouth again, but it was useless.

"I'll do it," said Sakura, "whatever it is. Consider it done." Finally Shikamaru took his hands from his pocket and hugged his friend Sakura tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered. He held her for a minute before good sense forced the hug to end. "Tomorrow at midday, come to the throne room for your briefing. You'll want to make good use of the rest of today, for you will be gone for a long trip."

Sakura expected no less. This was a mission that seemed different from anything she had ever undertaken.

Sakura wanted to do just as he said, but if she were going to possibly leave tomorrow it left little time to prepare. She did the one thing she had time to, and grabbed sushi to go. Then she went home and prepared her kit.

Sakura laid all she would need neatly on her bedroom floor. By this time it was already dark, and her options were now very limited in what she could do. She barely had time for a good rest, but there was one thing she wanted more than a good night's rest.

Sakura would awaken in darkness, to hear the other side of the bed creaking. Her lover was bathed in darkness, with hair that went down to her waist being the only thing that covered her naked body.

Quickly she began to put her clothing on, wanting to get out before the first rays of sunlight made their way through the blinds. Sakura watched her for a minute as she finished dressing, not at all surprised she was going to leave without so much as a whisper goodbye. Just as the girl began to walk out, the voice of Sakura stopped her.

"I won't be back for a while most likely," said Sakura. For a second they stayed in silence, before any reply came.

"I don't care Haruno," said the girl. And in the next moment she was gone. Sakura was used to this, and soon she fell back asleep till the morning rays awoke her.

Sakura ate a hearty breakfast that morning. She bathed herself, washing away the memories of last night, and dressed. Sakura left her estate, and walked to the palace. The guards on duty jumped to attention as she passed.

"Morning mam," they said in unison. Sakura proceeded to the throne room. Guarding the entrance was a soldier who Sakura had once trained with on a daily basis. They nodded as the doors were pushed open.

Sakura took a deep breath, and for her that was unusual. For many, being in front of the Duchess was a nerve wrecking affair. Yet, for Sakura she was used to it.

Sakura was considered a personal favorite of the Duchess Tsunade. She had been invited to dinners, horse rides, and many other interesting and not so interesting events. Yet, many knew that the duchess had a temper. Soldiers who didn't perform as expected, soldiers who took bribes, and rapists were punished harshly.

Sakura could confirm the validity of rumors of a merchant who couldn't keep his eyes from straying from Tsunade's face, he hung by sundown. These facts made many people fearful to be in front of her, but Sakura never had those worries. Until now, because this mission was something she had never experienced.

When she took her first steps into the throne room she was blinded by sunlight, something she figured was by design. Although Sakura had the want to shield her face, she knew it would look better if she entered as if nothing phased her.

Sakura smiled prettily. A few advisors in the room stopped their arguments to give their regards.

It was around that time when Sakura got her first glimpse of the beautiful Duchess. Tsunade was looking as if she wanted death to take her. Slowly her eyes descended upon Sakura approaching, and her face changed entirely.

"Sakura darling," said Tsunade. The duchess stood up, even though Sakura knew etiquette dictated Tsunade shouldn't. Sakura was beneath the Duchess, so she shouldn't rise to greet her. Acts like this were why Sakura didn't fear the Duchess like others, she treated Sakura as a friend.

Sakura ascended the steps that led to the duchess, and curtsied when it was appropriate. When she was done she looked to Tsunade and in her cutest voice possible answered.

"Your Grace," Said Sakura, "I have arrived as requested." Tsunade couldn't hide her excitement at seeing Sakura. The Duchess squeezed her hands together in front of her waist.

"You are just the most adorable thing," said Tsunade, "I only regret that I didn't invite you to dinner yesterday. When you return Sakura." Sakura nodded as Tsunade took a seat. The Duchess sat forward, and began to rub her chin in thought. Sakura fought instinct to look away from her face, it was too risky now.

"No doubt Shikamaru told you what why this mission is needed," said Tsunade. She didn't look at Sakura, choosing instead to look at artwork that adorned the ceiling of the building.

"It was brief," said Sakura, but yes your Grace." Tsunade finally began to look at Sakura. Sakura didn't always do great with direct eye contact with Tsunade, because her thoughts always became muddled. Which made her want to move her eyes, which could lead to.. Axes dropping.

"Then you know how dire we need you to accomplish your mission," said Tsunade. The woman had a face that was sculpted by gods, each curve and freckle placed in a spot that made you question whether improvement was a possibility.

Tsunade smiled, and Sakura was trapped looking at her lips which were shaded a beautiful maroon. Then Sakura remembered that she was expected to answer.

"Yes your grace," said Sakura, "though I consider all of your missions of upmost importance." Sakura almost wanted to punch herself. All she needed to say was yes, but she was starting to ramble.

"You're going to make me blush," said Tsunade. Sakura took her eyes away from Tsunade for a second trying to collect herself. "Treat this like those and we will have no problem. Not to mention the reward will be great, but we will talk about that upon your return."

Sakura shook her head in agreement. An advisor tapped Sakura on the shoulder and handed her a sealed note. It would contain all the information they wouldn't tell her in this room.

"Your mission is simple," Said Tsunade even though Sakura knew that it wouldn't be. "You are to go to the village hidden in the sand, under the pretense of being a part of merchant negotiations, and through any means possible collect information."

Sakura had never been told through any means possible on a mission. There was always limits and regulations, but this was new territory. "Yes Sakura. Kill, bribe, and deceive, discreetly of course. But we need the information to know whether we are about to be thrust into another war."

Silence filled the room, and then Tsunade huffed. "I didn't mean do anything." Sakura could feel Tsunade begin to get annoyed. "I don't mean you have to give your body, or anything like that. I would never ask that of you."

Sakura blushed at the thought, because Tsunade had never said anything of the sort to her. Tsunade continued with a noticeable blush tinting her gorgeous face.

"After you have exhausted your attempts there,… or before they get too suspicious, you are to go to the Hidden stone Kingdom." Sakura winced at this, because that wouldn't be a fun trip. They were historic enemies.

"There you will do the same thing, but most likely incognito for obvious reasons. When that is accomplished Sakura, you will return to me." They stared at each other in silence before Tsunade finished her statement. "I mean return to the Kingdom." Her face grew red again.

Sakura curtsied feeling as if she had caught Tsunade stumbling.

"Yes, your grace," said Sakura, "I will complete my mission."

Tsunade nodded because she believed Sakura's words. Before Sakura turned to leave the chamber she decided to tease the duchess even though she knew she could have read her wrongly.

"And then I will return to you." Sakura began to walk away as the Duchess blushed a storm. This was the first time Sakura had ever acted this way towards the Duchess, but she thought she was still in safe waters.

'You are trying to climb a tall tree,' Sakura's inner self commented. As she neared the exit to the room she saw Shikamaru waiting for her. He bowed still wearing the same dark cloak he always had. Sakura curtsied while attempting to keep the chain mail skirt from making too much noise.

"Greetings my lady," said Shikamaru. "I couldn't tell you how thankful I am to have your help in fixing my mistakes."

Sakura worried that her friend was taking this so hard. He wasn't in charge of the Intel division, but still he took all of that personally. She would succeed in this mission for him, even if winning favor with the duchess was incredibly enticing.

"Don't worry," said Sakura, "you know I won't let you down."

Shikamaru nodded his head, and Sakura could tell he felt embarrassed to need her to do a mission for him. It wasn't very often Sakura saw the master of Intel so vulnerable.

"I don't doubt you one bit," said Shikamaru, "and furthermore, I like to make sure those who I have asked for favors get as much of my help as possible. So I have brought you two partners for the mission."

Shikamaru pointed to a spot on the other side of the room. Only one person masked in robes stood there. Sakura looked around further wondering if they were just out of range of her vision but nobody was there.

"The one in robes is okay, but this other one is impressive," said Sakura.

Sakura heard the robed individual snort. Sakura looked at the individual, but a shadow loomed over their face. All she could tell was that they were slightly taller than her.

"The second individual is late," said Shikamaru, "as a result,..they will meet you shortly after you begin your journey. I only ask that you take the main road when you leave here. That's where they will find you."

Shikamaru began to walk towards the other individual, and Sakura followed slowly. Sakura walked confidently, and with a subtle hip sway in case it were a women beneath the hood.

'If only being thirsty was a marketable skill,' thought inner Sakura. They reached three paces in front of the individual and stood. Shikamaru turned towards Sakura and pointed his hand towards them.

"Knowing that you are an accomplished swordsman I thought it would be useful to find someone who could fight from afar. And who I have found is a jack of all trades. Archery, magic, and even close range fighting. Plus they know the world of Intel better than anyone else I could imagine. You are looking at a legend."

The individual put their hands to their hood. Sakura tried to gain information about the person, but the hands were covered with gloves. The hands did look to be small though, so most likely it was a woman. "I would like to present to you."

Sakura was genuinely excited to meet her partner, but she did have fears that it could be someone like Maito Gai.

"Kushina." In a moment that lasted for seemingly hours the hood was pulled from the person's face and immediately Sakura's jaw dropped.

Gorgeous red hair cascaded from her shoulders, and Sakura was stunned. She had a beautifully soft and kind face, but even greater than that was the confidence in which she looked upon Sakura.

The girl winked at Sakura, who still couldn't get her bearings, and began to separate herself from the robe. Sakura watched eagerly, pretending to listen to Shikamaru as the girl lifted the dark top from her shoulders to reveal a tan ordinary top, which left her arms bare and showed off a bust similar to Ino's.

Sakura nodded as Shikamaru spoke, and was mesmerized as the girl put two fingers on her waist and began to wiggle out of her bottoms. Kushina turned and presented her side profile to Sakura allowing her to see that the girl had a perfectly flat stomach.

Without folding her knees an inch, Kushina began to bend over and slowly pushed the pants to her toes till her head was level with her knees. Sakura could always appreciate good flexibility.

Kushina revealed a tan skirt that went to just her knees, and it was tight, but not too tight. She rose back up quickly remembering that Sakura was present. She smiled innocently, seeming to not know the effect she had on her new teammate.

"Since I know you are so hard of hearing I prepared this for you," said Shikamaru.

He handed Sakura a small book. "Now, I leave you two. May the fire burn ever inside you." Sakura only heard his steps as he walked away. She still hadn't stopped looking at the girl, who merely looked at her back.

The eye contact was only broken when the girl lowered her head and curtsied to Sakura.

"Hello, Miss Haruno," said Kushina, "I am excited to be working with you."

Kushina rose slowly again and resumed to looking at Sakura in the eyes. Sakura smiled the truest smile she had in some time. Sakura's grabbed her chainmail skirt and lowered herself in a curtsy, and with the most seductive voice she could responded.

"Not as excited as I am Kushina," said Sakura, "that I assure you."

**End of Chapter**

The next Chapter should come in a few days. Hopefully you saw more things you liked than not. Comment things you like so I can put more of those things in the future. Thanks!


	2. The White Wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters, places or anything of the property.**

**This story is following Sakura in a medieval world. Sakura is a female knight with a preference for the fairer sex (females). If this offends you then this story is not for you.**

**This is my first attempt at a story. If you have any suggestions on how to make it better please leave a message. I am learning new stuff every chapter. Thanks!**

**Legacy of Fire**

**Chapter 2: The White Wolf**

Before they left the city, Sakura dropped off a letter to the Hyuga compound making sure that Hanabi wouldn't freak out in her absence.

Kushina was rather quiet to Sakura, which was fine, because Sakura was struggling with trying to keep her hormones in check around the girl. Sakura knew she could make things awkward if she made a move too suddenly. The girl could be married.

' _Someone has to keep her warm for this mission,'_ thought Sakura.

The two girls grabbed their horses from the stables before they left. Sakura's was a brown warhorse, which she affectionately called Loki. It was well-trained, and brave as any warrior.

Kushina emerged with a skinnier grey horse, certainly not a warhorse, but Sakura didn't know the breed. It greeted Kushina as though they were old friends, so she must have known it. They exited the village at a slow trot, just stopping outside the gates.

"Miss Sakura," said Iruka in greeting, "always a pleasure." He was the person who taught her all the basics in sword fighting. Iruka looked to Kushina unable to initially place who she was. When he tired of trying he greeted her as well. "Mam." Both ladies greeted him as Sakura jumped off her horse, and grabbed a piece of paper from her pocket.

"All memorized," said Sakura holding it up. She tossed the paper into a small barrel, and in seconds the paper was incinerated. They couldn't take chances of Intel going out if something went wrong.

She mounted Loki, and with a quick nod was leaving the village again.

For a short amount of time only the sound of hooves was present. It was a sound of comfort, because many things could go wrong on a trip. Such as her incident with the Griffin, and Jiraiya hadn't given her more bombs.

They followed the main road as they were told, hoping that they could find the next member of the team, but it could be anyone.

They passed many travelers, but the further they went the lesser people were seen. Most everyone recognized the Sakura, or at least her importance because of her steed. It carried banners of the royal army, signifying that it and its rider were people of respect. When they reached the edge of Konoha lands, they would change out all the flare for more subdued leathers. Until then, they would bask in the spotlight.

Some individuals would go out of their way, and offer gifts to the passing knight. Such as an apple, which Sakura ate. Others would offer gifts of aesthetic use.

A dark haired woman with a sweet smile and the palest skin Sakura had ever seen approached her. The woman smiled unsurely as she approached, but when Sakura saw a lone flower in her grasp she allowed her to close the distance.

The girl seemed embarrassed as she handed the flower to Sakura, but Sakura saw no reason to be. The flower was the color of the ocean, and simply breathtaking.

"It's so beautiful," said Sakura, "thank you so much." If the pale girl could blush, Sakura was sure she would but instead she hid her face in embarrassment.

"If I had known you were so fare, I would have found an even better flower," said the girl. Sakura herself was impressed with how confidently the girl said that.

Sakura looked to her flower once more unsure if there were nicer flowers to be found. When she looked back, the girl was gone. It was odd she couldn't even be seen on the roads.

"You are pretty popular," said Kushina with a smile. Being a knight meant you would benefit from unearned praise, but Sakura was also the only female knight in Duchess Tsunade's service. So Sakura did tend to get some fanfare from that fact.

Sakura moved the flower to her ear, and wrapped her hair around it so it wouldn't move.

"It's mostly just from being a knight," said Sakura, "I am very fortunate." Kushina seemed pleased with her answer.

"And you aren't beating your own chest when complemented," said Kushina, "a rare knight indeed." Sakura's thoughts immediately went to Naruto. It was because of knights like him that people thought her profession was full of boasters and braggarts. One thing Sakura decided in that moment is that she would make sure to prove to Kushina that she was different. That some were noble.

' _You are just trying to gain access to her chest_ ,' Said Inner Sakura, but that wasn't true. It was just something Sakura wanted as a benefit.

For a brief moment Sakura looked to Kushina's chest, and she imagined what it would look like underneath the top. They were a perfect size, especially generous considering how thin Kushina was.

Seeing Kushina riding the horse made Sakura aware how nice her legs and bottom were. Most women who rode horses had a nice lower body, because it took work to stay in a saddle over long journeys.

A few times Sakura considered following behind Kushina just to admire her derriere. For now though she would just admire her chest.

"They are real," said Kushina. Sakura almost choked when she realized she had been caught staring, but then she realized what Kushina had said.

' _Complement them or something_ ,' thought inner Sakura, ' _don't let the opportunity pass_.'

Sakura was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say, and everytime she tried to think of something she found herself completely without an answer. This didn't normally happen to her, but most of the time she was calling the shots.

"They are actual fennec fox fur," said Kushina. She began to gesture to her clothing and all of a sudden Sakura became very sad. "I saw you admiring them." Sakura shook her head as she collected herself.

"Yeah, fennec fur is so soft," said Sakura, "and perky." She choked again as the words exited her mouth.

' _Oh Kage_ ,' thought inner Sakura, ' _do I have to come out and save you_.' Kushina seemed confused by the perky comment, but she did her best to continue the conversation.

"Yeah, definitely," said Kushina, "Shikamaru knew it would be best to be in perfect disguise. Apparently these are all the fashion right now." Sakura had no doubt the stylishness of the garment. It wasn't to the standard of what normal mages were said to wear, but Kushina was going in disguise.

"That's why you aren't dressed like a normal mage," said Sakura. Kushina had a pained looked on her face from the question.

"Well, I wouldn't call myself a normal mage," said Kushina, "you remember how Shikamaru said I could use magic?" Sakura remembered it, and she was hoping to see some of those skills in the flesh. Sakura had never worked with a mage before, but she knew that they could level a battlefield if they were good enough.

"Oh, no," said Kushina, "I can already see from your smile I am going to disappoint you. I am a terrible mage." Sakura died a little on the inside, and she tried her best to hide her disappointment from the woman. She was too pretty to trouble.

"it's okay," said Sakura, "Your smile has enough magic in it for me." Sakura wondered if she could keep her thoughts to herself to avoid looking like a total toddler in front of Kushina, but Kushina smiled even more and the laugh that followed was well worth it.

' _I wonder how long it will be till she lets us take off her panties_ ,' thought inner Sakura. Hopefully not too long, because two weeks would be difficult for Sakura to handle.

"You are so funny," said Kushina. That wasn't exactly what Sakura wanted to hear, but she had heard worse responses. "What I meant was, I have a very limited magic reserve. Meaning I can only do so many spells before I am spent. I know a bunch of simple illusion spells." Illusion spells were interesting. Shikamaru did say Kushina would make her job easier though so Sakura was probably underestimating the girl.

"I've heard that you are quite a go-."

Before she could finish her comment two white flashes ran in front of the horses. Sakura instinctively grabbed her sword and prepared to fight, but the two white flashes ran straight back into the forest.

They looked to be wolves or dogs. Loki merely stomped the ground in front of him, but Sakura saw Kushina's horse begin to buck. Sakura threw her blade to the ground and reached out for Kushina who was going down headfirst.

Kushina screamed as Sakura did the only thing she could and jumped straight off her horse towards the girl. She knew immediately the fall would be painful, but she couldn't let someone potentially die.

Sakura grabbed a hold of kushina's waist as she fell with one hand and used her other hand to pull Kushina's head to her shoulder. Sakura used her momentum to flip their places just in time to hit the ground, and the impact was great.

Sakura laid for a moment waiting to feel the warmth of blood, but it didn't come. What she did feel however, was two legs wrapped around her waist, and when she opened her eyes she saw Kushina.

Kushina seemed to not understand the position she was in on top of Sakura, because she made no attempt to move. Sakura could feel the warmth of Kushina's body on her pelvis.

"I think you just saved my life Sakura," said Kushina.

"I assure you I am getting the better part of the deal," said Sakura. Kushina seemed to not understand what she meant, but instead put her whole body on Sakura and wrapped her in a hug.

' _She smells like strawberries_ ,' thought inner Sakura. Sakura hugged back for a few seconds, enjoying the weight of her breasts, before Kushina ended a good thing.

She helped Sakura stand, and looked at Sakura to make sure nothing was out of place. Sakura felt very sore, but everything seemed to work as expected.

Kushina thanked Sakura profusely, but Sakura could barely pay attention thinking instead of the feel of Kushina on top of her.

After about ten minutes, they were again surprised, but this time it was by a single white shadow. It ran past them again in a flash, but it didn't seem to have a partner this time.

Cautiously they continued. And slowly the Sun began to fade into the horizon. Which meant they only had one decision to make now.

They stopped when they found an area with good foliage on the ground. Sakura got off her horse, and walked up to a small pile of leaves barely a foot high.

Sakura placed her hand on them, and they felt dry enough to start a fire.

"This will be a good a spot as any," said Sakura, "let's make camp." Kushina looked around the area, and quickly her eyes became transfixed on a certain spot.

"Sakura," said Kushina in panic! Sakura looked to where she pointed, and she saw the white eyes of a wolf hiding in a bush ten feet from her. Sakura slowly reached for her sword, and inch by inch began to pull it out.

"ruuuuff," barked the wolf, and if showed its teeth, and growled fiercely as if it knew that Sakura was threatening it with the blade.

Sakura had her sword free, and slowly began to inch towards where the wolf was. "Ruuuuff," it barked, but that wouldn't scare Sakura.

The wolves had already tried their best to kill someone. Sakura approached closer, and the wolf barked again. "Rrrruuuffff." But Sakura wasn't stopping.

Sakura got within three feet of the wolf ready to use her blade, but something was up. The teeth didn't look very normal for a wolf. "Rrrroooooooofff, get away," said the wolf, "I am rabid." That wasn't normal.

"What the Fu-," Screamed Sakura! Sakura had to leap backwards as the wolf jumped at her. Sakura had felt the breath of the wolf as it tried to bite her, but she had managed to get away. When it emerged from the bush Sakura saw what she was really dealing with.

A man looked back at her wearing the skin of what must have been a freshly killed wolf on his head.

Two blood tipped daggers emerged from his hands. It was going to be a fight.

"You shouldn't run from wolves," said the man, "now I have to hunt you." Sakura heard the draw of a bowstring.

In a flash Sakura blocked his blow, but his strike was powerful and sent her flying back. The quick rush of an arrow stopped him from immediately killing Sakura, but when he had dodged it successfully he attacked again.

Sparks flew as he mercilessly attacked with his two daggers. He was so quick that Sakura couldn't use the advantage of her blades length.

"Rrruuufffff," said the man again. He was distracted trying to bark at her, so Sakura pirouetted his next blow and attacked.

Like magic the blade passed through him, and it freaked Sakura out so much she backed away. She had never seen someone like this in combat.

' _We have to do something or he will kill us_ ,' thought inner Sakura. Another arrow came at him directly heading towards his face, but he was looking at Sakura directly.

' _Checkmate_ ,' she thought, but in an instant his hand came up and knocked the arrow out of the air. All while still looking at Sakura.

His silver eye looked at Sakura without emotion

"wolf sees everything," he said. He dashed again towards Sakura, who wasn't sure how to respond. Sparks flew as she blocked his next attack, but he himself pirouetted, and in an instant he was behind Sakura. Sakura looked back as the man raised his blade to finish her.

'Fffwwwiiiippp', sounded the release of an arrow, and again the man raised his blade to intercept it.

Blood sprayed all over Sakura. She could taste it on her tongue. The wolf man's eyes were wide as he touched the arrow sticking out of his arm.

"But I blocked it," said the man. He fell to a knee, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Sakura turned towards him and raised her sword.

"Illusion magic," said Kushina as she flanked him. The man laughed, and the wolves pelt fell from his head, revealing hairs as white as the wolf skin. All of his face was covered with a piece of cloth, except for a lone eye.

Sakura could see the life slowly draining from him. She considered just letting him bleed out.

"Unfair," he said. This time at least he didn't bark.

' _Life isn't fair_ ,' thought inner Sakura. The man lost the strength to hold his hand over his wound, and Kushina's eyes pleaded with Sakura to end it. Sakura raised her blade, and took a final breath before she lowered it.

"Shikamaru never told me you knew magic," said the man. Sakura's blade struck dirt. He was the contact.

Kushina immediately threw her bow to the ground and she did something Sakura didn't expect.

In a fluid motion Kushina put her hands on her shoulders and pulled her top off her body.

It revealed her spectacular breasts confined beneath a red bra. Sakura did her best to memorize them before her instincts made her face away.

Sakura placed her hands over the wound, and applied as much pressure as possible. She could her the tearing of Kushina's top as she made an improvised tourniquet. Sakura again looked at Kushina.

The woman had abs adorning her stomach, and again Sakura couldn't get her eyes off Kushina's breasts. She watched as they moved up and down with each breath.

"Sakura focus," said Kushina. Sakura was caught staring. "You don't need to freak out at the sight of blood. Sakura nodded, wondering whether the girl was playing a game.

Kushina put the tourniquet as high up his arm as she could, and used a wooden stick to apply pressure. In seconds it was done. The blood flow was stopped.

They could see the man's eyes moving around, he was dazed.

"Why didn't you tell us Shikamaru sent you," asked Sakura with anger! The man attempted to move his shoulders. "We could have killed you. Or you could have killed us."

"You passed," said the man, "didn't think I'd lose." Sakura didn't know what she passed, but it seemed to be a sick game.

"Who are you," asked Kushina? The man did something unexpected and reached out to the wolves pelt. He pulled it to his chest as though it were a stuffed animal and closed his eyes.

"Kakashi, the white fang," said the man, "assassin extraordinaire." In that moment they could hear him snoring.

They built camp in that spot, and a fire near Kakashi. Their horses were happy to get rest. Sakura prepared her bed for a night of sleep.

"Sakura," whispered Kushina. Sakura saw that Kushina was still without her shirt. "You still have blood on you. Come bathe with me, I found a river," Sakura couldn't say no.

She followed Kushina to a river, and watched as Kushina discarded her pants. Red panties.

Without a thought Kushina unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. Sakura stared at her bare breasts for a minute deciding that she would roll the dice.

Sakura tossed aside her armor. And slowly she pulled her shirt over her head. Her bra was black, and she hoped Kushina liked it.

Slowly Sakura peeled off her leggings making sure to rock her hips back and forth enticingly at Kushina. She hoped she was looking.

Sakura slowly turned around, and unhooked her bra. Kushina was watching intensely.

Sakura slowly walked to Kushina, who looked at her the whole time. Sakura dipped herself in the water, and slowly rose out of it. She walked just inches in front of Kushina, the only sound between them was the heavy breathing.

'Here it goes,' thought inner Sakura.

"Your lips look cold," said Sakura. Kushina shook her head, and Sakura moved forward and connected their lips.

She was rewarded with hesitation, before Sakura eased Kushina into it. They kissed eagerly, before Kushina broke the contact. Her eyes were wide, and Sakura began to fear that despite her part in it she had done wrong.

"I didn't think the rumors were true," said Kushina, "you know I am older than you right. Older than I look" Sakura didn't answer, but immediately connected their lips again. Kushina didn't pull back, but instead put her hands on Sakura's ass.

Sakura followed seconds later by putting her arms around Kushina's bottom as well. She pulled the girl tightly to her as she felt her tongue enter her mouth.

"This is wrong," said Kushina, "too fast." The two separated, and Kushina almost reconnected their lips, because Sakura look incredibly sexy when she was wet.

Kushina had heard of the beautiful knight who was known for claiming women with no past care for the same sex. Kushina now had experienced it. She didn't know what it was.

Sakura was a very cute girl, but right now with water dripping from her hair and desire in the form of her heated breathes she was a complete bombshell.

Maybe it was the derriere of Sakura, rumors of which hadn't disappointed at all. And the shaking of it as Sakura undressed didn't go unnoticed by Kushina. As great of a view as it was, Kushina found the feel even better.

Kushina didn't know what it was, but she knew this. She would allow this to continue, even though she had told herself that she wouldn't fall for the girl no matter what.

Even though she thought that the rumors were probably just exaggerations when she signed up. But here she was a second away from giving everything to the girl in only one night. There could be no more bathing with her if she was to keep her head.

"I am sorry," said Sakura, "I don't know why I do this." Sakura began to walk away. The girl looked dejected, and a weird mixture of lovers sorrow, and motherly instincts told Kushina to stop her.

"You need the bath more than I do," said Kushina. It wasn't the point she wanted to make, but it did at least stop Sakura.

Sakura didn't look any happier. Kushina, stepped out and began to put her clothing on again. When she was finished, she looked at Sakura who was facing away completely, pale as a ghost.

"Sakura," said Kushina in a low voice. Sakura turned slowly, afraid more would come of her actions. Kushina stood on the shore wearing the half torn top. She looked confident standing there.

The woman grabbed a hold of her chest and pushed her breasts out towards Sakura. "I said it was too soon," said Kushina, "you haven't even felt these yet. Surely you aren't going to give up."

For the first time in a few minutes Sakura smiled. It was only day one.

"What kind of knight would I be if I gave up," said Sakura.

**Chapter End**


	3. Citizens of the Sand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters, places or anything of the property.**

**This story is following Sakura in a medieval world. Sakura is a female knight with a preference for the fairer sex (females). If this offends you then this story is not for you.**

**This is my first attempt at a story. If you have any suggestions on how to make it better please leave a message. Thanks!**

**Legacy of Fire**

**Chapter 3: Citizens of the Sand**

Kakashi was not what Sakura expected.

"That's when I realized that spears weren't for me," said Kakashi in a laugh, "I had to break it in half just so I would have a pointy end that didn't already have a body attached to it."

Sakura had asked him for information, but she didn't expect him to be so forthcoming. He was an assassin for Kage's sake, didn't they have a code?

Worse still was that he clung to her waist like a child. He didn't have a horse of his own, so they shared.

"As I have said before," said Kakashi, "I've never been allowed to speak on a mission. So this is just a delight." How did he handle that on long missions?

Kushina led the three. Sakura could see wolves skin peeking from her top, it was a very quick patch job by Kakashi. Sakura was sure that a strong breeze would tear the top apart.

' _And we will be ready_ _to_ _help cover them_ ,' thought inner Sakura with fingers clenching.

"We are about to enter the sand Kingdom," said Kakashi, "it would be best to be on guard."

The sand Kingdom borders weren't as safe as the Leaf, nor the land of Rivers they had just passed through.

King Gaara didn't find value in having patrols on the roads according to rumors. It would be a few hours before they saw this themselves.

Kakashi dismounted the horse seeing someone standing in the road. He feigned a limp as he approached and arched his back.

It looked to be a middle aged man. He said nothing as they approached. Kakashi walked till he stood in front of him, but the man didn't move an inch.

"Make a choice now travelers," said the man, "About whether you want to keep your possessions, or whether you want to ke-." Before he could finish his sentence Kakashi had answered.

A trail of blood left the man's neck and he was dead before being able to make a sound. As his body hit the ground arrows responded from the treeline.

Sakura and Kushina quickly dismounted their horses and took cover behind a fallen log. Kakashi instead went straight to the enemies.

Arrows shifted towards him. The few that didn't began to splinter the log concealing Sakura and Kushina. Something had to be done.

"Give me cover," said Sakura. Arrows met Sakura's shield as soon as she moved. Three individuals were targeting her.

Kakashi was butchering those he was fighting, arrows continuing to fly right by him. Yet the assassin wouldn't flinch.

An arrow punctured an enemy's chest cavity. Sakura charged towards them with her shield raised, and with each step the arrows grew more desperate.

One warrior, shakily raised his bow at Sakura, but with a quick thrust his throat was tore open. Another arrow deflected off a tree.

The bandit immediately threw his bow down and pulled out a dagger, but Sakura was too quick for him to defend himself.

Kushina fletched a final arrow and released it just in time to take the final kill from Kakashi. He stood still for a second in sorrow.

They exited the Woodline. Blood oozed from Kakashi's head. It seemed an arrow was close to its target.

"I'll have to stitch that," said Kushina, "and you opened up your arm wound again."

Kakashi looked to the road, it seemed they had a casualty.

"Oh no," said Sakura. Kushina's horse lay dead, multiple arrows sticking out of it.

"No," said Kushina, "I had him for years. He was an old horse."

Kushina stitched up the assassin, one arm was quite a detriment to his style. He never usually took a hit. He stood up when she was finished and looked sluggish as ever.

"You should take Loki," said Sakura, "you've lost a lot of blood." Kakashi smiled as much as a person with a mask could, and held out his hand.

"You can have this," said Kakashi. He held the one unused wolf head. Sakura couldn't see any use for this.

"Oh thanks," said Sakura. Kakashi mounted the horse and they again got on the road.

Sakura saw problems with how they were fighting. They probably couldn't handle another attack like that. Kakashi definitely couldn't handle another wound.

Sakura and Kushina followed behind kakashi who seemed to be on the verge of napping. They passed by the people of the sand Kingdom, all of which gave them looks of distrust.

They stuck out from the locals.

Soon the trees became scarce, and the steady blow of wind picked up. You could taste the sand in the air.

The abundance of sand here was something Sakura never got used to. She used to take trips here for training exercises. They would stay out in the desert for weeks eating slop.

When night came the three hugged the fire. Sakura was really surprised that Kushina's top had lasted as long as it did. It was a shame really.

Kushina saw Sakura staring and blew a kiss.

The next day brought intense desert heat, which slowed their progress. They stopped early and slept, but it didn't give them more energy.

Sakura was lagging behind the others. Her armor was a hindrance.

Sakura considered getting rid of it and just wearing normal clothing. No doubt getting the chainmail off would help her immensely. But it would be give and take.

"Sakura," whispered Kushina. Sakura looked forward at Kushina. Kushina had an odd smile on her face.

Kushina looked in front of her to make sure Kakashi wasn't looking and turned back. She put her fingers in the band of her skirt, and slowly pulled the skirt down.

She allowed Sakura to see nearly her whole ass, covered by just a skimpy light blue thong.

"Stay awake," said Kushina. Kushina pulled her skirt up. Sakura was awake. The group lucked out when they found a stream.

They took turns bathing, Kushina no longer was allowing Sakura to join her, probably for good reason.

When Kakashi went for his turn Sakura was busy grooming the horse.

Sakura felt lips on her neck, and could clearly see Kushina's red hair on her shoulder. She put a hand on Kushina's head inviting her further in.

"I know I said we would take it slow," said Kushina, "and I meant it." Sakura and Kushina began to kiss, tongues immediately interlacing. "Just consider this a teaser."

Kushina began to rub Sakura's legs slowly moving her hands up her skirt. Sakura had just showered and Kushina was threatening to dirty her up.

"I will take you on a proper date when we get back," said Sakura. Kushina liked that, and began to play with Sakura's underwear. "And then ill take you back to my place." Kushina really liked that.

"Oh," said Kushina, "what will you do with me there?" Kushina took her hands away from Sakura's lower body.

"Fuck you like an animal," said Sakura, "better than anyone has before." Sakura felt a hand smack her ass making her nearly fall over. Sakura wasn't shamed of the moan that escaped her mouth. Their lips separated.

"See you then," said Kushina. Sakura watched her walk away. Today she couldn't do anything, but when they returned she would have her on her knees.

When Kakashi returned they collected all the water they could and with renewed vigor were off to the Kingdom of Sand.

Within an hour they were hit by a sandstorm, but it they used to their advantage, they covered their faces with masks, and their eyes with goggles.

Sure it was difficult to see where they were going, but they could use the lack of sun to gain a lot of ground.

"I've heard about you," said Kakashi. Kushina was riding Loki today, which meant Sakura had the pleasure of the assassin's company.

"Duchess Tsunade thinks very highly of you," said Kakashi. It seemed the assassin knew the duchess at least a little. "I am jealous."

Sakura wondered for a second whether he was implying that Duchess Tsunade had a crush on her.

' _Imagine sitting on her throne while she sits in your lap begging you to suck on her breasts_ ,' thought inner Sakura. It was not a noble thought, but Sakura wasn't always a noble person.

"She's going to be crushed when she finds out your interest in the girl," said Kakashi. Sakura wondered for a second whether she could take Kakashi with his one good arm.

"What are you playing at," said Sakura. The bitterness in my voice was obvious. Kakashi coughed out a laugh.

"I am not against you," said Kakashi, "I just know Kushina is very straight." She was until she met Sakura.

"I'll change her," said Sakura,

' _And If the Duchess wills it, I'll have her too_ ,' thought inner Sakura. Kakashi's face darkened, and Sakura realized that she may have said her last thought out loud.

She was dead, she was about to be killed by Kakashi for speaking her mind. Her idiot mind that she hid from everyone.

"Sakura," said Kakashi in amazement. "The Duchess too!" Sakura gripped her sword prepared for him to attempt to avenge the Duchess's name.

"The beautiful blossom of the leaf, with aspirations of a harem," said Kakashi. Kakashi smiled surprisingly, and then he pulled out a book from his pocket. "I can't have relations, so let me live vicariously through you."

"What are you two talking about," said Kushina. She looked back barely able to see the two through the sand.

"I flayed his guts straight open," screamed Kakashi, "you wouldn't believe what he had eaten that day." Kushina was no longer interested in their conversation.

"She reminds me of my friend Rin," said Kakashi as he began to read from his book. Sakura had never heard of Rin, she must have been another assassin.

"Why does she remind you of Rin," said Sakura? Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"It's probably just the goggles," said Kakashi, "always wore them around her neck." They continued on, the sandstorm broke just as nightfall was setting.

"Look," said Kushina.

In the distance, a large group of people gathered.

It looked as if they were negotiating, but no good negotiations would happen in a place like this.

"Let's move," said Sakura. They moved towards the scene. It seemed as though they would make it.

Like thunder the scene changed. Two individuals moved in a flash and one by one brutally ripped apart the far larger group. Sakura could see limbs being thrown about.

At the end, only 4 people stood standing. Two of which never made a move.

The group approached cautiously.

The four turned towards them when they were close enough, but once Sakura saw them she no longer was worried.

Sakura waved, but received no wave back.

One was a woman. Tall, with bleach blond hair and tan skin that revealed comfort with the desert.

Her clothing was tan, and aesthetically pleasing for any person lucky enough to see her up close. Tan lines on her shoulders drew Sakura's eyes.

The other was cloaked in dark clothing, with war paint covering the visible part of the face.

Sakura was looking at mages.

"Temari," said Sakura, "Kankuro." Sakura's recognition eased Kakashi and Kushina's minds a bit, but the two strangers didn't share the same comfort.

"What are you doing in our Kingdom," said Kankuro in a metallic voice? Both of the warriors were eyeing up Sakura, for they hadn't seen her in some time.

"Guard duty," said Sakura. She motioned towards Kushina and Kakashi who both downplayed the threat they were.

"He looks like he'd be of interest to Kankuro," said Temari in a joke that only Sakura understood.

Kakashi walked as if he would be taken by old age any second, but Sakura knew better.

"I am just a simple merchant," said Kakashi. He began to cough violently, which only seemed to frustrate Temari more than anything.

"I guess we can't expect much more from you," said Temari, "We are going to make camp soon. Preferably away from the bodies."

Kushina looked at the two beings surrounding Kankuro. They wouldn't speak as much as she waited.

' _They are dead_ ,' thought Sakura. Sakura had learned long ago of Necromancer's like Kankuro. While necromancy was taboo, it showed its use in the graveyard of limbs they were in.

Kushina realized what she saw finally, and began to walk away from Kankuro, no doubt the smell around the necromancer must have been discomforting.

"While Kuro prefers the comforts of cold," said Temari, "I wouldn't mind some extra company." Kankuro shot Temari a dangerous look.

If Sakura wasn't so used to it she would fear actual reprisal.

"Keep saying things like that," said Kankuro, "and I'll make you one of my puppets." Kankuro's puppets were unnaturally thin, as if the necromancer had starved them before turning them into slaves.

Parts of their bodies were altered. Sakura knew their fingers were filed to sharp points, and their stomachs were hollowed out and filled with blades.

Close combat was not the best option for dealing with them, and those were just the secrets Sakura knew about them.

They traveled a few miles, and made camp. Kakashi and Kushina chose to sleep far away from Kankuro. Whether from fear or the smell of decay was anyone's guess.

Kankuro merely laid down with a puppet as a pillow. The other puppet stood menacingly behind them.

The glare Sakura received from Kankuro as she neared made her rethink her spot. However, it wouldn't be her way to give in to fear.

"Don't pay attention to Kuro," said Temari. She approached Sakura as she unpacked her bedroll. "I have a proposition that would interest you."

Sakura already knew what this would be about.

"Share the warmth of that bedroll with me, and you'll have your arms around me all night," said Temari. Even knowing Temari had no interest in her, she agreed.

Putting her arms around Temari was incredibly comfortable, and Temari fully embraced Sakura's touch. Sakura couldn't understand how Shikamaru had allowed her to go.

When morning came. They packed up and headed closer to the Kingdom of sand. Much of the walk was spent by Sakura thinking about how great it felt to have her arms around Temari.

No woman in Konoha had a stomach to hip ratio quite like Temari, and yet she was untouchable to Sakura.

In the distance, they began to see the outline of a city gate. No doubt it was the Kingdom. Yet they also saw something else interesting.

The group stopped, calculating what should be their next move.

"We should go around them," said Kankuro. In the distance stood nearly 20 people, armed like a small army. The numbers weren't good for an easy victory.

"Never thought you'd be afraid to take action," said Temari, "and no. We are going through them."

Sakura was worried, because even with Kushina and Kakashi's help this would be a difficult fight. But they couldn't reveal they were more than just merchant's around King Gaara's siblings.

"Don't do anything to reveal you are more than a merchant," whispered Sakura, "even if my life is on the line." The mission came first after all.

Kankuro looked nervous, which made Sakura even more nervous. Usually Kankuro was stone faced.

Temari showed no such fear. The militia took notice of the approaching group. Temari revealed her fan and tested it a few times.

She was a powerful wind mage, with her magic able to slice through skin and armor like butter. No matter what happened, the two mages would leave body parts everywhere.

"Don't come any closer," said a member of the militia, "our problem is with Gaara, not you." Sakura pulled her sword out knowing such words meant nothing to the sibling's.

"Problem with my King," said Temari, "problem with me." In an instant arrows flew towards Sakura and her party.

Like lightning Temari and Kankuro closed the distance with Sakura shortly behind.

"Wind Scythe," screamed Temari and in an instant an enemy was split in half.

Silently Kankuro's puppets engaged, the shear speed of them beyond belief. Sakura traded blows attempting to guard the two mages, but they weren't like normal mages.

Those two loved close range fights, with even Kankuro having good abilities with a blade. Most enemies targeted Kankuro's puppets knowing that they were the biggest threat.

Many were cut down in seconds, a few getting pulled by the puppets straight into their stomachs.

It was like they were pulled into a meat grinder, quickly splitting into two gory halves

The amount of blood was overwhelming. Kushina and Kakashi doing their best to not become too involved.

There came a point when the two puppets became overwhelmed by enemies, and filth.

The stomach was overwhelmed with organs, and each puppet had already lost a limb. Temari moved to help Kankuro, but she too was soon overwhelmed.

In rapid succession, Kankuro's puppets were hacked to bits. Things were about to get tougher.

"Damn it," screamed Kankuro in a voice unfitting of a brave man. Kankuro raised a dagger high as a last defense.

Temari collapsed to the ground. Her fan laying now just out of reach. Two enemies stared down at her. Their eyes both falling to below her waist.

"We can find additional uses for this one," one said.

Sakura ran to Kankuro, who was facing the toughest odds. It was time to be brave. With a shifting of her feet and a swift movement of her blade the knight flipped over Kankuro.

It was the same move she had shown hanabi, and wasn't useful except for a few situations, but you couldn't blame her for adding a little flare.

Dramatics wouldn't impress her enemies, but it did set the precedent that she was the new obstacle. Sakura placed her shield on her back, and grabbed her blade with both hands.

' _Don't get too aggressive_ , she could hear Iruka tell her, ' _your shield is your lifeline_.'

He never liked when she only went with her blade. The enemies laughed at her, but she wouldn't let her honor be mocked.

Like lightning Sakura struck, and as the enemy raised his blade to parry Sakura had already moved into her next attack.

Sakura pirouetted to the left so that only two enemy blades could reach her, and slashed her blade towards their chests. Both blocked, and only one would succeed.

Her enemy clutched at a dagger in his stomach as he fell. Sakura had only used one hand to strike, the other shortly held a small dagger.

They wouldn't fall for that again, so new strategies would have to be employed. Sakura immediately knew what it would be.

The three didn't move as a unit, clumsily moving in each other's ways as Sakura circled them.

Kankuro joined in the game, feinting attacks to keep them on their toes. When Sakura saw an opening she made a desperate move.

"Go," screamed Sakura. She leapt in and with all of her might stabbed her blade into the enemy's stomach. Once it had completely passed through she pushed further.

She pushed the enemy into his friend behind him.

Sakura could feel the pop of the blade entering the second enemy. The first slumped over dead.

"Aaaaaghhhh," the enemy screamed. Sakura pushed with all her might, until the enemies began to fall back.

Sakura saw the flash of a dagger to her left, and in a moment of desperation put her hand out to catch a last ditch attempt of attack.

Blood erupted from her hand as her fingers wrapped around the dagger, but the dagger wouldn't move anymore even as the enemy attempted to push it to her heart.

In seconds his fight faded away, and his dagger dropped to the ground. She wanted to check her hand, but concern for her party took priority.

Sakura pulled her blade from their stomachs releasing intestines to the sand.

Temari was still on the ground panting from lack of breath, but completely intact. In front of her lay two dead. One with an arrow in his chest, the other with one of Kakashi's daggers.

"Animals," said Temari.

Kushina looked to Sakura, and immediately ripped off her shirt, which already barely hung by a thread. Silently she prepared a bandage for the knight.

Sakura didn't waste time appreciating the sight. Instead something much more interesting filled everyone's attention.

Sakura turned towards Kankuro. The enemy was dead, with the blade of a dagger poking out of his back. Kankuro had succeeded, but not without a bit of loss.

The puppets lay in pieces, no longer responding to any commands. Kankuro's face paint was ruined by bloody gore.

Worse yet, cut down to the waist was Kankuro's top, revealing a bra as dark as night. The sweating chest, and cute abs were gone as quickly as they had come.

Kankuro turned away. With one arm she covered her modesty.

"Well," said Kankuro, "none of you better go spreading around what you have seen today." Kakashi tried his best to pretend his nosebleed was a result of the battle. "Remember I did just lose my puppets."

Sakura had never seen that much of Kankuro, although Sakura was well aware of what she was hiding.

They walked to the city silently. Kankuro doing her best to hide her secrets from the world. Sakura had to get her mind off of the sisters.

' _Enjoy your thoughts while you can_ ,' thought inner Sakura.

Once they entered the city, the real work would begin.

**Chapter End**


	4. The Beds We Make

 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters, places or anything of the property.**

**This story is following Sakura in a medieval world. Sakura is a female knight with a**

**preference for the fairer sex (females).  This story may contain cursing, violence, cruel humor, and sex.  
**

**Characters are often different from their cannon selves.**

**If this offends you then this story is not for you.**

**This is my first attempt at a story. If you have any suggestions on how to make it**

**better please leave a message. Thanks!**

**The Beds We Make  
**

 

 

 

The palace of King Gaara was ancient.  Nearly 1500 years ago, legends say, the sand colored walls were built.  

  
    Sakura had never been inside here before.  She had seen it from far away, but now that she was closer she realized something.

  
    The walls of the palace were made of a pearl colored sand.  A color that seemed to sparkle as the light shined upon it.

  
    Sakura stood at the gates of the throne room.  Feeling the uncertainty of standing before a king, she hesitated to open the doors.

  
 The Kingdom was generous bestowing upon her local attire.  They had even given her some male wardrobe, though male clothing wasn’t to her taste.

  
She had chosen a dress, one which left her shoulders bare, but the delicacy of the fabric allowed every breeze to cool her skin.

  
‘ _I probably look like an idiot_ ,’ thought Sakura.  Yet, the thought had little time to stagnate as the throne room doors swung open.  

  
Sakura now had a much bigger concern.  King Gaara awaited.

  
She could see his outline immediately, standing on the edge of his pedestal.

  
    Sakura walked proudly, with just the slighted sway of her hips.  Her focus was entirely on Gaara, but she nodded to everyone who paid her any care.

  
    Everyone reacted differently to her.  Some scoffed, but others seemed genuinely happy to see her.

  
    The red of Gaara’s hair caught her attention before his eyes did.  Sakura had the slightest fear that he would know what she was up to.

  
    Sakura curtsied.  Gaara’s eyes never left her, arms crossed in judgement.

  
“King Gaara,” spoke Sakura, with an undertone of question?  Gaara showed the slightest bit of teeth.  

  
    “Red,” said Gaara.  His word hung in the air for a moment, before Sakura realized what he had meant.  The garments of this Kingdom for females were much easier to see through.

  
    “You almost look like a proper woman Sakura,” said King Gaara.  That was the first time he ever said something so nice to her.

  
    They were words that were meant to belittle her.  
  
    Sakura wanted to wipe away the smirk on his face.

  
But a knight had no place striking a king.

  
    “Your words honor me,” said Sakura.  

  
A lie he paid no attention to.  Instead his eyes traced Sakura’s legs.  
  
    “Here for a business trip,” said King Gaara?

  
Sakura prepared to speak, but wasn’t able to get a word out.  
  
    “Save the breath Haruno,” said Gaara, “My ears told me they heard the same thing.”

  
  
    “They are signaling ulterior motives, but you know what I said.”  

  
Sakura could feel the bead of sweat dripping down her face.

  
”Sakura is my friend,” said King Gaara, “Sakura has no motives but what she said.”    
  
Gaara began to whisper to himself.  
  
“Sakura wouldn’t lie to a King, She likes her head.”

  
He was rambling, unable to hide the thoughts that he was thinking.

  
“She wants to keep it attached.”

  
He put a hand to his scalp, and rubbed his own head until the words faded away.

  
Gaara’s eyes latched onto Sakura again.  Now it seemed he was looking at her modest breasts.

  
“This is where you speak,” said Gaara, “to help put my mind at ease.”

  
Finally he looked into her eyes.  Even without expression he was terrifying.

  
“I wouldn’t lie to my friend,” said Sakura.

  
Gaara stared for a second longer, before he moved himself in front of his throne.

  
“Welcome back to my Kingdom,” said Gaara, “I expect you’ll be on your best behavior.”

  
    Sakura left the throne room feeling the eyes of all the advisors.  

  
This time they all felt hostile

  
    They had graced her with a lavish room, but now she had realized what it really was.  

  
It was a cell.  They would keep tabs on her here.

  
    They probably had magic contraptions implanted in the room to listen to her.  
  
It would be in her best interest to leave the castle, but she wouldn’t be able to for long.  Sakura had promised to attend the evening ball.

  
    Which would be a great time to get information from people.  Which is exactly why they wanted her there in the first place.

  
    “ ** _You are hereby invited to the Founder’s Ball, his grace would be most honored for you and your plus one to join_**.”    
  
    Sakura watched the invitation burn in the fireplace.

  
How could she investigate anything when everyone’s ears were on her?

 

  
    She had only three days before she was scheduled to leave, and already her whole day was locked in this castle.

  
    Kushina told Sakura that she would be spending all of her time with contacts.  Kakashi was too secretive to tell Sakura anything of his whereabouts.

  
    He must have been somewhere interesting.  Probably camped out waiting to discover important intel.

  
    Sakura looked at herself in a large mirror on her wall.  She liked the look of the sand garb.

  
    Sakura didn’t have the biggest breasts, but in a bra like she was wearing they looked nice.

  
    Sakura pushed her arms together, making her bust appear even larger.  She smiled deviously at the mirror, before her laughter took over.

  
    With this garb it should be easy to find a date to the ball, but who in the sand kingdom would be a good choice.

  
    Especially when most would want information from her.  Sakura walked out of the room.  
  
Now she had to get the best date she could.    
  
    As Sakura exited the door, Kankuro was just walking away on the other side of the hall.  The girl looked back for a second, but quickly continued.

  
    She wore the garbs of her Kingdom, but still they were dark as night.

  
Barely any light could pass through the garments.  
  
  
    It took a few seconds before Sakura exited through the same doors.  She emerged into the hall.  No Kankuro in sight.

  
    Sakura walked to the palace gardens, easily the most colorful part of the Sand Kingdom.

  
    She emerged in the Dining hall.  With just the intention of grabbing a snack to eat.  
  
Booming laughter reached her ears.  A large group of people sat at the main dining table crowded together as though they were family.

  
    “Oh, Kikashi,” said a woman, “you are too funny!”  
  
Sakura stopped eating the grapes when she heard that.

  
    Sure enough, Kakashi sat amongst them.  He wore the robes of the Kingdom as if he were from this part of the world.

  
    “Kikashi,” thought inner Sakura, “he only changed one letter in his name.  That’s not an alias.”

  
    Kakashi still covered one of his eyes.  Sakura had to wonder why that was?

  
Kakashi threw his head back in laughter.  Before he looked back at the old woman beside himself.

  
    “You are a treasure Chiyo,” said Kakashi.  He put an arm on her shoulder.  She embraced his touch, how did he make them all feel so comfortable so soon?    
    They shared a drink as his eyes fell on Sakura.

  
He waved her over to them enthusiastically.

  
    “Sakura,” he said, “come join us.  Hurry!”  But as Sakura approached the others began to leave.

  
    “You have worn us out Kikashi,” said Chiyo, “see you and your friend at the ball.”  Sakura watched them as they walked away.  They were nobles of the sand Kingdom.

  
    All old enough to be her grandmother.

  
“Kikashi is my alias,” said Kakashi, “I know it’s confusing.”  Sakura saw that he was oblivious to how much of an idiot he could be.

  
    “Did you get any good intel,” said Sakura, “Kikashi?”  Kakashi grabbed a few grapes from Sakura.  

  
    “From them?”  Kakashi laughed.  “They know nothing, they are just friends.”

  
What kind of assassin was he?  They only had three days and he was making friends.

  
    “Now follow me,” said Kakashi, “we have an important meeting.”  That statement was music to Sakura’s ears.  These few hours would be all Sakura had before her day was over.  
  
    Kakashi lead Sakura away from the castle.  They walked to a really extravagant part of the city, and entered a building where two individuals built like castle walls awaited them.

  
    “We were expecting you,” said one of the men.  
  
They were the definition of tough.  Sakura could only imagine the kind of things they had seen in this Kingdom.

  
    Within moments they were whisked into a back room, whose lighting was supreme.

  
The walls decorated with gold trim.

  
    One of the men’s eyes dropped to Sakura’s body, and immediately she imagined how she could turn him down.

  
    The room had very few escape routes, so she hoped he wouldn’t force her to use them.

  
One of the men began to crank a handle, and from the floor slowly shelves began to emerge.  

  
The other began to press his palms against various points in the wall and like magic the room began to transform.  
  
    What revealed itself was an armory that would make any man envious.  
  
Well. If clothing was their thing.

  
    “Get ready to look like a million bucks,” said the tower of a man.  Suddenly his stance seemed more feminine than Sakura remembered.

  
    This wasn’t what Sakura was hoping for.

  
  
After having tried on enough lingerie to last her a year, she found her perfect outfit.  It would be a red dress, one that wasn’t see through.  That hugged every curve of her body up to her mid thigh.

  
    Kakashi had chosen a simple suit, thankfully not see through.

  
Sakura went back to her room, and prepared her makeup for the evening.

  
    It was true that she wasn’t free to investigate.

  
Yet, she did have opportunity to get information.

  
    Important people would be here.

  
Sakura took off her clothing, and threw her underwear across the room.

  
    She pulled her new lingerie up her legs, till it wrapped snuggly around her hips.  

  
Sakura looked at herself.  Wondering if picking up a girl tonight would be an option.

  
    Kushina was not an option.  How Sakura missed her.  
  
Temari was a huge tease, and likely a huge waste of time

  
    Who knew if Kankuro was even interested in the living?  She might be the only shot in the dark at this party, but could Sakura succeed?

  
    Kankuro was really cute, and she almost always kept her body hidden beneath dark layers.

  
    Sakura remembered the peek she had gotten of Kankuro’s body.  She remembered the abs, and surprisingly full breasts.

  
    Then she remembered her mission, attempting to seduce royalty just because she wanted to make the girls toes curl would be wrong.  
  
“ _You almost look like a proper woman_.”  The words echoed in her mind.  Sakura could see King Gaara looking down on her.

  
    The thought infuriated her.  Why should he look down on her?

  
    “I’ll show you a proper woman,” said Sakura.  Sakura pulled her panties up her waist, till her ass swallowed the back strings.  

  
    ‘ _Operation Royal Seduction is a go_ ,’ her inner self thought.  

  
Sakura looked at a single chair in front of her, and imagined that Kankuro was sitting in it.

  
    Sakura strutted like a cat, up to it.  She imagined Kankuro drinking wine watching her approach.

  
    “You’re sweating in all those clothes,” said Sakura, “Kankuro.”  
  
Sakura imagined Kankuro’s eyes roaming over her body.  Would the girl know what to do with her?  
  
    It probably wouldn’t matter.  More than anything Sakura wanted to hear Kankuro’s moans.  

  
    “But it’s nothing my tongue can’t fix,” said Sakura.  In a second her imagination faded.  

  
Sakura threw on her dress.

  
    She was now more excited about the ball, but would she let this all be just her imagination.

  
    It was a dangerous plan to try to seduce a princess, especially Kankuro, but Sakura was feeling more adventurous than ever.

  
    Sakura walked out the room feeling nervous.

  
Sakura nearly fell as she walked out of her door.  She grabbed onto the person in front of her to avoid crashing to the ground.

  
    Kankuro was red as a tomato.

  
“I am so sorry,” said Sakura.

  
    Kankuro failed to reply, only stutters exited her mouth.  

  
Kankuro wore clothing that hid her body away.  It was the sands equivalent to a suit.

  
    She wore a tight white button up, laying underneath a maroon coat.  

  
Her brown hair was neatly combed, showing a hint of red whenever the light hit it.

  
    Her hair reached her neck, but didn’t go further than that.

  
Anyone unaware, could easily believe the lie she put on, that she wasn’t a woman.

  
    That beneath her button up, wasn’t two handfuls of bouncy, soft flesh.

  
Sakura had become too lost in thought, to see Kankuro step away.

  
    “I have to go,” Kankuro finally said in a husky manner.    
  
Sakura rarely saw the girl react in such a way.  Only when she was half naked.

  
‘She must have heard you talking in your room,’ thought Sakura.  Sakura began to sweat as she considered this.

 

  
    Had the girl heard Sakura talking to herself?

  
Sakura looked at the door beside her own.  That door must have been Kankuro’s room.

  
    Sakura shook off the thought.

  
The doors were too heavy to hear anything.  

  
    ‘Maybe they really do have the room bugged,’ considered inner Sakura?

  
Sakura exited the hallway, to find Kakashi waiting for her.

  
    “I believe I have the most beautiful date in the whole Kingdom,” said Kakashi.

  
Sakura nearly blushed.  She took a hold of his arm and together they walked to the royal hall.

  
    The hall was filled with people Sakura had never before seen.  Each wearing garbs that were traditional to this part of the Kingdom.

  
    “You need to be careful around these people,” said Kakashi.  Within seconds his words came true.

  
    “Haruno,” said Baki.  Sakura knew this man would be attempting to get information out of her.

  
    He was one of Gaara’s best fighters, and closest advisors.

  
“What brings you out here,” said Baki.

  
    Sakura nearly laughed at such a dumb question.  No doubt he already knew all of that.

  
“Oh you know,” said Sakura.  She looked away from Baki, and towards Temari.

  
    Temari was a vision.  She wore what could be equated to a sun dress.  With the skirt stopping what could only be a hair below her ass.

  
    Her dress was sleeveless.  Her generous breasts hidden below the white fabric.

  
Sakura and Temari’s eyes met, and immediately Sakura could tell that Temari was struggling not to strangle someone.

  
    “You wouldn’t believe how annoying these traitors can be,” said Baki.  Sakura turned again to him.  “How is the Duchess doing?”  Struggling intelligence wise.

  
    “Great,” said Sakura.  Sakura turned back towards Temari, who seemed to find humor in Sakura’s predicament.

  
    “Well, make sure to give her my regards,” said Baki.

  
Temari got a playful look and dropped some of her drink onto her top.  Sakura’s eyes were glued to Temari as she began to rub her breast in a false attempt to clear it of water.

  
    The curve of a nipple appeared where she rubbed.  Sakura began to imagine that Temari’s fingers were Sakura’s tongue.

  
    Sakura imagined her tongue was coaxing the stimulation of Temari’s breast.

  
Sakura would have her begging.  But the dream would only last for a few seconds.

  
    As if nothing happened, Temari walked away.  Leaving Sakura craving more.

 

  
‘Damn tease,’ thought Sakura.

  
    When Sakura looked back to Baki, he was gone.  

  
He must have been insulted by her lack of attention.

  
    Kakashi too was gone.

  
“They leave you all alone,” a sweet voice met her ears.  Sakura looked and there stood Pakura.

  
    Sakura hadn’t seen her since she was a kid.  Pakura was the nicest person Sakura had encountered in the Sand Kingdom.  

  
    She was like the older sister Sakura never had.

  
The woman still had the same orange bangs as when Sakura was just a teen.

 

  
“Pakura,” said Sakura, “you don’t know how relieved I am to see you.”

  
    The woman smiled, and Sakura took the moment to take in her outfit.

  
She wore a black top, that left her breasts peeking out.  Around her waist Pakura wore shorts so short that her ass was partially visible whenever she turned away to grab a pastry.

  
    And she seemed to do so whenever Sakura’s eyes fell to her shorts.

  
Sakura was stunned, because she never knew Pakura to wear something like this.

  
    This wasn’t like the girl Sakura had remembered.

  
Pakura was always more reserved than this.

  
“It can’t be half as happy as I am to see you,” said Pakura.  Sakura got another peek of her past teacher’s ass as she bent over.   “You always were my favorite student.”

  
    Pakura smiled, and then abruptly turned away, bending way further than needed to grab some wine.

 

  
    Pakura had beautiful legs, and her ass was even better.

  
Before now Sakura had never seen this woman in such a way.

  
Here she was flaunting it all only inches away from Sakura.

  
    Sakura could hear people behind her whispering, but she couldn’t make out the words.  “You were just so cute back then Sakura,” said Pakura, “And that frilled skirt you used to wear.”

  
    This was not something Sakura thought she would hear.

  
Pakura began to blush and lowered her head.

  
“It’s so wrong,” said Pakura, “I was your teacher.”

  
    Again she heard whispering behind her, but it wasn’t important.

  
“You were already the prettiest girl then,” Pakura lowered her voice, “but now you’re all grown up.”  Pakura walked up to Sakura and got within inches of her face.

  
    “Please Sakura,” said Pakura, “come back to my room.  I still have your skirt and blouse from back then.”  Sakura couldn’t believe this type of thing was coming from her old teacher’s mouth.

  
    “I’ll even wear it if you want,” said Pakura, “These probably won’t fit though.” She motioned to her breasts, and Sakura was stuck staring at them.

  
    “Whatever doesn’t fit in the top we can always put in my mouth,” said Sakura.

  
Pakura blushed.  The woman suddenly seemed to lose her confidence.  “They still probably won’t fit, but I am all about achieving the impossible.”

  
    “I never taught you to talk like that,” Pakura began to eye Sakura, “though I would find it…favorable.”

  
Without thinking Sakura lifted her dress till the side of her underwear could be seen by Pakura.

  
    Pakura was speechless.  Her next words were literally stuck in her throat.

  
Sakura dropped her dress again casually.

  
    “I could use some discipline sensei,” whispered Sakura, “you don’t know how bad I’ve been.”  Pakura was breathing hard, her calm voice from earlier completely gone.

  
    “Come,” Pakura pleaded, “let’s see how well they fit.”  Pakura again motioned to her breasts as she began to scoot away.

  
    “Konoha will never know what hit them,” said someone behind Sakura.

  
Sakura stopped following Pakura immediately.

  
    Pakura looked so wanting, and then when she realized that Sakura didn’t intend to follow, uncertainty filled her face.

  
    Sakura didn’t want to miss this opportunity, but her brain was reminding her of the promise she had made with Shikamaru.

  
    ‘ _You can’t just let those mellons get away_ ,’ said her inner voice.  Pakura stood looking stunned.

  
Sakura’s felt terrible, but she knew that duties had to come first.

  
She looked behind her, and saw two men dressed talking quietly to each other.  This was Sakura’s chance.

  
    Kankuro stood close to them.  Talking to two females who looked to be getting too close for the girls comfort.

  
    Sakura swiftly moved over to Kankuro.

  
She waltzed straight past the two girls and grabbed a hold of Kankuro’s hand.

  
    Kankuro was stunned.

  
Without a word Sakura pulled Kankuro onto the dance floor.  Sakura listened for the words of the men.

  
    “What the hell are you doing,” said Kankuro.  Her voice cracked instantly, greatly confusing the girls who were before swooning over her.

  
    Sakura had to approach this the right way.

  
Sakura slowly moved her hips, swaying to the sounds of the music.

  
    It took a few seconds for Kankuro to pay her movements any attention.

  
“I asked you a question Haruno,” said Kankuro as her eyes fought straying from Sakura’s face.

  
    Sakura didn’t answer, instead she inched closer to Kankuro.  Sakura grabbed ahold of Kankuro’s hands and placed them on her sides.

  
    Kankuro pulled her hands away.

  
“Sakura,” she cried.  Kankuro had given up trying to hide her voice.  “If you touch me again I’ll make you a doll.”

  
    Kankuro’s eyes betrayed her, as they began to ghost over Sakura’s body.

  
‘We already failed to close the deal once,’ thought inner Sakura.  Sakura looked over her shoulder to where the men once stood, but they were gone.

  
    Did her presence scare them away?

  
    ‘Nothing to distract us now,’ thought Sakura.  Sakura would admit that she was driven by lust.  Yet, when she saw someone so clearly attracted to her it was hard to stop herself.

  
    Even if they were royalty.

  
Sakura got as close as she could to the princess, until she could feel the heat of her skin.  Kankuro was silent, her eyes gazing over every inch of Sakura.

  
     Sakura grabbed ahold of Kankuro’s hands and slid them to her waist.

  
    Kankuro didn’t protest this time.

  
Sakura pressed her breasts into Kankuro’s chest.  Kankuro was staring straight into Sakura’s eyes until she looked down.

  
    “Ohh Fuck,” said Kankuro.  Kankuro swallowed hard, seeing Sakura’s breasts mashed against her chest.

  
    Kankuro’s fingers dug into the skin on Sakura’s hips.

  
“Was this your plan all along,” said Kankuro, “coming here just to get fucked?”  It was the nicest alibi she had been given yet.

  
    Kankuro continued to look at Sakura’s chest.  Only Sakura’s answer got her eye contact.

  
“It was my plan, once I saw the body you had hiding underneath these clothes,” said Sakura.

  
    Sakura slid a finger onto Kankuro’s chest.

  
She could feel the rough bindings beneath her fingers.  Sakura rubbed against Kankuro’s chest in circles.  Hoping to get some sort of reaction.

  
    Kankuro began to take heavy breaths.

  
But that would be the extent of her reaction.

  
    Kankuro’s face grew filled with rage.

  
Her hands released Sakura, and without a word she stomped off the floor and into the hall.

  
    ‘We are so dead,’ thought inner Sakura.  Sakura chased after Kankuro, but Sakura’s tight dress didn’t allow it to happen quickly.

  
    Sakura struggled to find her.  She had to stand still for a moment to collect her thoughts.

  
‘Think, think,think,’ thought Sakura, ‘where did she go.’

  
    In a moment of clarity Sakura went towards her living quarters.  She barely got the hallway door closed before she was pushed.  

  
    Sakura crashed against a stone wall, pain immediately paralyzed her.

  
Her vision went black.

  
    ‘she’s going to kill you,’ thought inner Sakura, ‘you have to fight back.’  

  
Sakura used an arm to remove herself from the wall, but immediately was pushed against it again.

  
    ‘Or run,’ thought inner Sakura.  But Sakura was too shaken.  She could feel the room spinning even as she closed her eyes.  

  
    Sakura protected her face, even though she knew it would more likely be a knife to the heart.

  
    All she could do was listen to her heart beat..

 

Sakura didn’t even feel the knife enter her skin, instead she felt the warmth of blood seeping down her leg.

  
    ‘Fuck,’ she thought.  Sakura began to think of all the regrets she had in life.  There were so many mistakes she had made.

  
    Not the least of which were how some of her relationships ended.

  
Ino, Mabui, Kurenai, and a dark haired female whose name she didn’t want to think about.

  
    Maybe this would be the best way to go out.

  
“This is what you get,” cried Kankuro.  Sakura could hear the anger dripping from her voice.

  
    Sakura felt the blood on her other leg.  She must have been bleeding profusely.

  
Sakura could feel her strength draining from her.

  
    “aaagghhh,” Sakura moaned.  Sakura’s legs nearly giving out.

  
In an instant her core heated up, as her body was filled with pleasure.

  
    “Yeah,” said Kankuro, “moan for me, you fucking slut.”  Sakura opened her eyes, to see Kankuro on her knees, pulling down Sakura’s panties.

  
    There was no blood on her thigh’s, only what looked to be Kankuro’s saliva coating them.

 

    “Oh thank Kami,” thought Sakura, “this is waay better than dieing.”

  
    Kankuro didn’t say another word as she dove tongue first between Sakura’s legs.  Sakura nearly fell to her knees in pleasure.

  
Kankuro lifted Sakura’s left leg over her shoulder.

  
    “Oh yes,” said Sakura.  The girl was licking madly, as if Sakura’s pussy was a spring in the desert.

  
    Sakura gripped the hairs of Kankuro’s head, and lifted her face up towards her.

  
Kankuro’s chin was covered in Sakura’s fluids.

  
    The girl seemed embarrassed when Sakura lifted her head.

  
Kankuro looked cute, but the binded chest and shirt left much to be desired.

  
    “Take off your shirt,” commanded Sakura, “and those stupid bindings.”

  
Kankuro nodded, looking relieved for just a moment before Sakura pulled on her hair and pushed Kankuro’s face back between her legs.

  
    “Ouuch,” Kankuro screamed, but she didn’t fight it.  

  
Instead her hands began to unbutton her shirt, and after they were undone she threw it to the floor.

  
    “Good girl,” said Sakura.  The words seemed to please Kankuro, and she pushed her face even further between Sakura’s legs.

  
    “Fuck that feels good,” said Sakura.  Kankuro began to unwrap her bindings.

  
Kankuro looked up, and Sakura loved the sight.

  
    “Keep looking at me,” said Sakura, “I want to see those eyes.”

  
Kankuro threw her bindings to the floor, and two beautiful breasts were left.

  
    They weren’t huge, but for Kankuro’s small frame they were a surprise.  Her nipples were small, and her body so pale.

  
    The girl must avoid the sunlight at all costs.  

  
    “This is proper diplomacy,” said Sakura, “you don’t treat all your guests like this I hope.”

  
Kankuro bit onto Sakura’s thigh in response, before moving back to the center.

  
“Aggghh,” said Sakura, but she wasn’t displeased a bit.

  
Sakura knew that this was a rarity.  Who knew if Kankuro ever had allowed her breasts to be bare in the sunlight.

  
    The sun was to Kankuro’s back, gracing the top of her breasts with illumination.  Her hair tightly held between Sakura’s fingers, shining a deep red.

  
    Kankuro was eager, but Sakura could feel her nervousness.  This must have been her first time going down on a woman.

  
    ‘Say something to make her feel more confident,’ thought Sakura.

  
Kankuro began to run her hands over Sakura’s thighs.  They began to rub and squeeze every inch of her legs.

  
    “you’re not a princess,” moaned Sakura, “you’re a goddess.”

  
Kankuro leaned against Sakura.  She was pleased with the words.

  
  Sakura pulled Kankuro’s head towards her pelvis, and was rewarded with the bouncing of Kankuro’s breasts.

  
“Aggh,” Sakura moaned as she felt Kankuro’s nipples rubbing against her legs.

  
    The pleasure began to build up.  Kankuro’s hands found their way to Sakura’s breasts.

  
    Sakura obliged, and freed her breasts from the dress.  Kankuro wrapped her hands around them and squeezed.

  
    “Aagggghh,” moaned Sakura.  Kankuro attempted to lift her head, but Sakura pulled it back down.  “I didn’t say you could stop.”  

  
    Kankuro nodded, again squeezing on Sakura’s breasts.

  
The feeling of her tongue, the squeezing of her breasts, and the sight of the girl topless on her knees began to be too much for Sakura.

  
    “Ooohh,” Sakura moaned, “Ooooahhh.”  Kankuro seemed beyond pleased.

  
“You’re making me feel so good,” said Sakura.   Sakura could feel her knees begin to buckle.  

  
    Kankuro’s fingers were on the verge of drawing blood from her breasts, and Sakura didn’t want her to stop for a second.

  
    “Yes!”  Sakura moaned and could feel the river of fluid well up in her.  “Aaaaaaaggghhhh,” she moaned.  

  
    Suddenly Sakura was silent as her body convulsed.  Kankuro released her breasts, but greedily sucked away between Sakura’s legs.

  
    After a minute she separated from a very content Sakura.

  
Kankuro’s face was a mess.  Sakura’s fluid was all over her mouth and jaw.  Sweat coated Kankuro’s breasts.

  
    The girl looked up at Sakura, neither girl knowing quite what to say.

  
    “How was that,” asked Kankuro.  Way too good to be a girls first time.

  
 The girls face was red, she looked so vulnerable.

  
Sakura looked at her.  Kankuro was like a goddess.

  
Sakura had never known Kankuro to be so vulnerable.

  
 

  
Sakura pulled up her panties, though Kankuro seemed to have ripped them.

 

  
    “Very improper for a princess,” said Sakura.  Sakura turned away and opened her door.  “Let’s get you cleaned up.”  Kankuro followed Sakura into her quarters.  They made themselves presentable in silence.

  
    Soon, sleep overtook both of them.  
  


 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters, places or anything of the property.**

**This story is following Sakura in a medieval world. Sakura is a female knight with a preference for the fairer sex (females). If this offends you then this story is not for you.**

**This is my first attempt at a story. If you have any suggestions on how to make it better please leave a message. Thanks!**

**Legacy of Fire**

**Chapter 5:  Leaving the Sand Behind  
**

It was the sound of Kankuro's breathing that woke Sakura up.

A lone window allowed the only rays of sunlight to enter the room.

Who knew what time it was right now?

Sakura attempted to move, but was quickly stopped.

Kankuro had her hands wrapped tightly around Sakura's bare ass.

Kankuro had stopped her with a slight pull.

Kankuro's hands must have been wrapped around her rear for a bit of time.

Long enough that Sakura no longer recognized their warmth as foreign,

no longer could notice the pressure of Kankuro's nails gripping her skin.

Sakura didn't fight as Kankuro pulled the cherry haired girl closer.

The knight found herself between Kankuro's pale mounds.

So lonely, slightly hardened from the room's air.

Sakura stared innocently for a few seconds, before her perversion took over.

First she poked her tongue out, and delicately licked Kankuro's left breast.

Sakura tasted the sweat on Kankuro's skin, and could feel the goosebumps forming.

For almost a minute her tongue worked.

Doing its best to lick the sweat off every inch of Kankuro's breasts.

A noble effort surely.

It was tireless work, but somebody had to do it.

“Ah,” it was the smallest of moans that left Kankuro's lips.

Why draw a bath, when Sakura's tongue was so much better more efficient.

Sakura's tongue had licked the sweat clean from Kankuro's left breast, and began to work on her right.

Her palms squeezed Kankuro's flesh, her tongue began to focus on Kankuro's pink nipples.

“Fuuck,” moaned Kankuro.

Sakura wrapped her teeth around a nipple, and lightly bit.

“Aghh,” moaned Kankuro in her sleep.

It was a soundtrack Sakura could enjoy.

She lost control of herself, and stopped being so delicate.

Sakura wrapped her lips around Kankuro's left breast, and began to suck.

She knew she wouldn't get any milk out, but a knight wasn't a quitter.

The breast bent to the pressure of her mouth, and followed her even as she lifted her head.

Her mouth released the breast, and a satisfying 'pop' broke the silence.

Sakura watched in wonder as the breast jiggled back and forth.

Sakura looked up to Kankuro, whose eyes were looking down at her.

It seems she had woken.

Kankuro was breathing rather hard.

Almost like she was very unused to someone doing this to her.

“ _Maybe our touch is just that good,” thought Inner Sakura._

Maybe?

But Kankuro was unusually good with her tongue.

Was that a blush on Kankuro's face?

Sakura remembered the task she was working on.

“I was sleeping,” said Kankuro, “you're so uncivilized.”

but Kankuro's civilized hands didn't let go of Sakura's very sculpted ass.

Nor did Sakura's uncivilized sucking of Kankuro's breasts,

stop the increasingly loud moans that left her mouth.

Sakura prepared to slip a hand into Kankuro's panties,

but an unexpected guest would ruin that.

“What kind of training is this,” said Kakashi?

Sakura nearly fell off the bed.

Her natural instinct was to reach for her blade, until she realized who it was.

Instantly her mouth disconnected from Kankuro, who struggled to get her breath back.

“You are Fucking dead,” said Kankuro.

“Only after I am done with him,” said Sakura.

This made no sense. Why would he interrupt her?

Did he somehow truly not know what was going on?

Kakashi seemed to earnestly look away,

which reminded Sakura how much clothing the two girls were missing.

“I am on your side remember,” said Kakashi.

Sakura knew he didn't mean just official mission wise.

“I promise I have a good rea--.”

Kakashi went silent.

 

The only sound being the slow patter of steps.

 

Almost as if they were trying to be concealed.

 

“One, two, no... twelve,” whispered Kakashi.

 

Sakura had no clue what he was counting.

 

But the reaction of Kankuro was the most surprising of all.

 

She threw the blanket from her body, and immediately began to put her makeup on.

 

Kakashi looked only for a second, but Kankuro didn't care to cover herself.

 

Something must have been amiss for her to have no reaction.

 

Which meant that Sakura was the odd one out.

 

The steps stopped outside the door.

 

Sakura began to dress, just as Kankuro threw her cloak around her body.

 

No undergarments for her today.

 

**CRACK**

 

The door to the room flew open.

 

Revealing that row upon row of spears awaited on the other side,

 

numbers so thick you couldn't see the soldier holding it.

 

“Maybe a few more than twelve,” said Kakashi.

 

Sakura realized that she was vastly unprepared for whatever was going on.

 

But it couldn't possibly be good for the mission.

“Give yourselves up,” yelled Baki, “we have all the evidence we need.”

What had they done wrong?

They didn't even do anything yet.

The only person who could have done anything was Kushina.

Could Kushina have been caught?

The spears all moved aside, and from the doorway strode in Baki.

He wore his officers uniform proudly.

Sakura could see a pleased smile on his face.

Had she revealed something to him?

There was no way! It was impossible.

Baki opened his mouth to speak, but someone beat him to the chase.

“You had yourself a once in a lifetime opportunity,” said Pakura.

She walked into the room, as Sakura threw her final bit of clothing on.

Her attire was conservative, a far cry from yesterday.

Yet, Sakura found the outfit far sexier than her revealing clothing.

Too bad they were meeting in this circumstance.

“They literally offered you me, Sakura. All you had to do is follow me to my room. My mission would have ended and you would have had the night of your life.”

Her behavior was all a ruse.

It explained a bit, but how had that led to this situation?

“Instead you took the bait, and even revealed who your allegiances are to.”

The bait. What was the bait?

Was it the people who were talking about the plan to attack The Fire Kingdom?

If so, how would that prove anything?

Pakura's eyes fell onto Kankuro, whose glare could kill.

“Ready to turn yourself in traitor,” said Baki to Kankuro?

He called Kankuro a traitor?

Which meant they must have felt Sakura was in the same boat as her.

But what did Kankuro do to be considered a traitor?

Four soldiers entered the small room, each carrying heavy spears.

Sakura's blade was on the other side of the room.

She put her fingers on a small blade in the back of her skirt.

It was a long shot against spears, but maybe if she could use it to get to her sword.

“I didn't even think I was in your radar,” responded Kankuro in her metallic voice.

She crossed her arms, as cool and collected as Sakura had ever seen her.

“But their will be no turning myself in. You don't have me as corned as you think.”

Sakura felt rather cornered.

Kankuro wasn't denying being a traitor.

What the fuck did she do?

And how did she not feel cornered?

“Do it for your dear Sakura,” said Baki, “Gaara would hate to have to explain why she was killed to the Duchess.”

Kankuro laughed, but Sakura could tell it was mostly in anger.

“You can go ahead and kill her,” said Kankuro.

“Her ass isn't as phenomenal as they say. This minor lapse was the extent of our cooperation.”

It was a loaded comment, one that was meant to clear her name as much as insult her.

“Like I believe that,” said Pakura.

Did she mean Sakura's ass or the cooperation?

Kakashi put his hand to his mask, and took a deep breath.

“Well this seems to be heading towards only one thing,” said Kakashi.

His fingers traced the cloth covering his eye.

“Just say the word Sakura, and i'll do what I have to.”

I could see Pakura and Baki smile, as if they had no belief in Kakashi's ability.

Whatever it was.

“That won't be necesarry,” said Kankuro, “Kikashi.”

The room grew silent.

Kankuro raised a single finger, and Sakura knew they had made a mistake.

She looked at the guards in the room, two in particular.

Within seconds their stone faces began to break.

Their arms began to shake.

Their bones began to violently crack.

“Kankuro,” one began to cry.

Baki and Pakura watched in horror as the individuals seemed to grow nearly a foot taller.

Bones began to poke through their skin

Their skin began to gray in seconds.

When it was over, they were changed.

Sakura saw into their eyes, that life was no longer in them.

“You turned my men into zombie's,” said Baki in horror, “How did you.”

Kankuro laughed a horrible metallic laugh.

Her tongue slid out of her mouth, as it traced every inch of her lips.

“I have my ways,” said Kankuro.

Sakura understood what she implied.

She was good with her tongue for a reason.

Did they know that Kankuro was a female when they let her do that to them?

Sakura realized that it didn't matter, because she had allowed Kankuro to do the same thing to her.

Why wasn't she turning?

Was she going to be a zombie too?

Kankuro turned to Sakura grinning.

“Oh,” said Kankuro, “still normal. Must have messed up yours.”

Sakura didn't have time to think.

“Get them,” said Pakura!

The zombie's jumped upon the other guards, and in an instant Kankuro ran towards the hall.

The spears began to sway and as Kankuro reached the corner most fell to the ground.

“Let's go,” said Kakashi.

Sakura followed him.

They ran into the hall sidestepping the spears that were now all upon the floor.

It seemed that Kankuro had even gotten to some of the men out here, Who now were mutilating the corpses of their former friends.

They ran into the great hall.

Where their presence surprised everyone.

Most guards just watched as the three began to run out of the castle.

Others stumbled to follow.

Sakura had left all of her armor in the room, along with her blade.

At least she was light.

Sakura followed Kankuro as closely as she could.

Kankuro would know the best way to get out.

They passed by a hallway, where two soldiers stood defiantely.

Kankuro didn't stop, but went straight past them.

Two small daggers were stuck in their hearts as Sakura and Kakashi passed by.

Maybe this would be easier to get out than Sakura thought.

A ghostly howl echoed through the castle.

Sakura would have believed it to be nothing, but the sound repeated itself as the three entered a hallway.

“Get them,” Pakura screamed from somewhere behind them!

Again a ghostly howl echoed.

The walls of the palace violently shook for just a moment.

Almost knocking Sakura off her feet.

What was going on?

“He's trying to bring the castle down,” said Kankuro!

Sand began to fall from the ceiling of the hall.

Suddenly the guards lost focus on trying to catch the three, and seemed to run for their lives.

Another shudder rocked the building, as the howling became constant.

Sakura could see the walls beginning to flake off. Seeming to deteriorate into sand.

Behind them entire corridors seemed to collapse.

They emerged into a stable.

Where Sakura jumped onto her horse.

Kakashi commandeered one that seemed calm.

The three of them were about to make there exit outside, when Sakura heard Kankuro scream.

Kankuro's horse had taken a throwing knife to its neck.

It thrashed on the ground.

“You won't get away,” screamed Pakura.

Sakura turned her horse around, and reached out a single hand.

“Come on,” said Sakura.

Kankuro jumped atop Sakura's horse and locked her arms around the girls waist.

Like lightning they fled.

Sakura only glanced back once, seeing that much of the palace had fallen.

“What the hell is going on,” said Sakura?

Kankuro laughed.

This was amusing to her.

“You got yourself involved in a war Sakura,” said Kankuro.

Her metallic voice was gone now.

Replaced by her soft feminine one.

But Sakura wasn't going to let her guard down.

Kankuro was dangerous.

“Don't worry Sakura-chan,” whispered Kankuro, “with your help, Gaara has no chance.”

Sakura read through those words, Kankuro didn't just want her help.

Kankuro wanted Duchess Tsunade's help, or at least Sakura's influence with her.

But Sakura couldn't give her that.

Kankuro's hands began to stray, one tracing patterns inside of Sakura's skirt.

Kakashi was riding right beside them, it wasn't even as if she was trying to hide what she was doing.

Even after what he had seen earlier, Kankuro was shameless in this moment.

“It's too bad I am not offering any pacts with your rebels,” said Sakura.

Sakura had accidentally gotten herself into a civil war.

Kankuro must have been the one leading the rebels.

“I couldn't even if I wanted to.”

Kankuro's hands left Sakura's body at once.

It seemed she never needed them to stay securely on the horse.

“I will get the throne one way or another,” said Kankuro, “turn left up here.”

“Why,” responded Kakashi?

She wanted them to go to the north, to the country of stone.

That was their next mission destination, but no reason she should have known that.

“They expect you to go back to the border east,” said Kankuro, “do you want to get caught?”

She spoke with a harshness that Sakura hadn't yet heard from her.

While she always could be seen as rude, her bite now seemed genuine.

They went the way she told them, and the path was clear from pursuers.

They did pass some soldiers, but all seemed unaware Kankuro and the group were wanted.

They greeted her as if nothing had happened.

They rested for a few hours that night, mostly for the animals.

Kankuro was quiet, and kept to herself. She stayed far away from the fire.

She slept awkwardly, somehow looking lost without dead bodies to lay upon.

They traveled in darkness as far as they could.

“Sakura,” said Kakashi, “something is wrong with my horse.”

That's because it wasn't a horse.

“You are riding a camel,” said Sakura.

He seemed to understand now why it had a bulge in its back.

In front of them, seemed to be standing an individual.

All three seemed very surprised.

How did they miss this person?

The darkness had concealed them until now.

The three stopped.

“Stand aside,” said Sakura, “you stand in the way of official business.”

The individual didn't move.

“Fuck,” whispered Kankuro.

Sakura saw at least eight individuals surround them from nowhere.

“I am here on official business too,” spoke the hooded individual.

The voice was none other than Temari.

And she sounded very unhappy.

“And I am here to kill you all,” said Temari, “to think I was betrayed by my own sister.”

She pulled away her cloak, and revealed herself much better equipped than them.

Sakura only had that small dagger, and Kankuro didn't even have underwear.

“Please tell me these are some of your customers,” said Sakura.

Sakura could feel the hatred flowing from Kankuro with that comment.

It wasn't the best worded statement.

One by one the individuals revealed themselves.

And one by one, they showed themselves to be females.

“No,” bitterly remarked Kankuro, “I don't mix business with pleasure.”

The three dismounted.

Kakashi seemed pleased with himself.

“Just give me the word Sakura,”said Kakashi as he put a knife into his mouth and a hand onto his eye.

Just what the hell was he going to do?

“I am going to kill all of you,” said Kankuro, but she looked at Sakura specifically.

Her metallic voice had returned.

“Just what the fuck did you think you could gain,” said Temari, “when did you become so mad!”

She was so angry her chest was heaving.

“Starting this fucking rebellion.”

Kankuro laughed a cold and metallic cackle.

“What I will gain,” said Kankuro.

She revealed two large blades in her sleeves.

“Is absolute power,” said Kankuro, “All these fucking madmen ruling. First our father, and now our brother.”

Temari opened her fan.

Kankuro began to grind her blades against each other, as if she were expecting them to reach Temari.

She had to know she was no match for her sister one on one.

Kankuro needed puppets, right?

“And you just allow it to happen. You just bend your knee to whatever madman sits on the throne because of honor.”

Temari's guard must have been selected specifically to counter Kankuro.

No puppets amongst them.

“Would you bend your knee for me,” said Kankuro.

“Never for someone below me,” said Temari.

Again Kankuro laughed.

“You will,” said Kankuro, “you are going to be loyal. You are going to kneel for me, and you are going to kiss the ground I walk upon. I may even have you dress in a maid's outfit. Let you show off like you always are trying to do.”

Temari was livid, she began to approach Kankuro.

“That is if I let you live,” said Kankuro.

Temari seemed done talking as she ran straight at Kankuro.

Kankuro looked at Sakura as her sister approached, seeming calm as ever.

“You though,” said Kankuro, “my dear Sakura, will not live through tonight.”

Kankuro lunged at Sakura. Who had only a second to react.

But it was Kakashi who used his one good arm to deflect her blow.

Kankuro tumbled to the ground.

And Sakura realized that Kankuro wouldn't stand a chance against Temari.

But she had chosen her path.

Kakashi and Sakura charged at a lone individual, but the people around her reacted and backed her up.

Furiously sparks flew as slashes were parried.

From behind them two others approached.

Sakura and Kakashi rolled to avoid the blows.

Kankuro was doing her best to avoid the four warriors who jumped upon her.

Kakashi was able to block the blows of three with only one hand, Sakura not so much.

She had to pirouette, and roll, and even kick sand to avoid their blades.

But it wasn't as effective as she had believed.

Time slowed as she saw a blade, just inches from piercing her neck.

This moment could be it.

The end of her mission.

In what could be only described as a total failure.

She had failed Shikamaru.

She had failed Tsunade.

She had only gotten intel by accident, and after almost joining a civil war.

She could see the eyes of the girl who was thrusting to stab her.

They were filled with so much hatred.

Sakura's hands were too far away to block herself.

Her body, not in a position to twist to avoid what would probably take off half of her head.

A red flash filled Sakura's vision.

The hand tumbled to the ground disconnected from the girl.

She began to scream as she looked at her lonely hand.

What had just happened?

“We have to go,” said Kushina.

Sakura felt Kushina grab her hand.

And without a thought Sakura followed.

The girls they were just fighting now all lay dead or bleeding out.

The sounds of Kankuro and Temari fighting to the death the only sound as they ran away.

Eventually Sakura could find out who the winner was, but it didn't matter now.

All that mattered was that momentarily. They were safe.

The horse, and the camel were obedient, and found them shortly after they left.

Sakura and Kushina shared the horse.

Kakashi spent the night ride whispering tales of his adventures to his camel.

“Where did you come from,” whispered Sakura.

Kushina had her arms wrapped around Sakura.

It felt way better than even the soft bed of the palace.

“Don't worry sweetie,” said Kushina, “one of my jobs is to keep an eye on you.”

Sakura wondered whether she had known about the 'encounter' with Kankuro?

Kushina showed no indication.

“Even if it wasn't. I promise you are safe with me.”

Kushina rubbed the skin on Sakura's arms.

“You keep doing that and I am going to fall asleep,” said Sakura.

The redhead persisted.

“Sorry, you just remind me so much of my son Na--.”

Sakura reacted quickly.

“Don't you ever say that again,” said Sakura.

The words truly worried her.

“If you ever think of me like that I will never make you mine,” said Sakura.

Kushina was silent. She had nearly revealed too much.

She wondered if maybe Sakura had ever seen her son before.

Maybe they were even friends for all she knew.

That could get awkward.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters, places or anything of the property.**

**This story is following Sakura in a medieval world. Sakura is a female knight with a preference for the fairer sex (females). If this offends you then this story is not for you.**

**This is my first attempt at a story. If you have any suggestions on how to make it better please leave a message. Thanks!**

**Legacy of Fire**

 

**Chapter 6:  Hostile Land**

 

“Rin,” said Kakashi.  The words woke Sakura from her daydream.  She found herself walking amongst the monolithic buildings of the Kingdom of stone.  Kushina led them.  Kakashi stood beside Sakura.

“My apologies, Sakura,” said Kakashi, “you just look so much like her now.”  Kakashi seemed to catch his mistake before Sakura.  His hands began to fiddle with his eye covering, it must have been a nervous habit.

Sakura couldn’t fault him though, they were in disguises.  Kushina had dyed everyone’s hair to a different color.  Sakura and Kakashi both had brown hair, Kushina now had dark black hair.  It was no fault of Kakashi to mistake her for someone else.  Who was this Rin to Kakashi?

Where was she now?

            “Lindsey takes no offense,” said Sakura.  Lindsey was her alias, Kakashi had done well remembering the last week until this moment.  Sakura had looked at Kushina, still leading them through these streets, she was going by Farrah.  “So, no worries Isaiah.”  Isaiah, was Kakashi’s alias.

            In the past week they had crossed over the sands border, which effectively ended any pursuit attempts.  For this week, they blended in.  Traveling and putting themselves around the populous as much as possible trying to catch word of any rumors or bits of information that could lead them to information.  But information was at a premium here.

            Kushina, or ‘Farrah’ rather, had used the few contacts she had in this area, but none came at a low price.  The team was now completely out of money.  What they found out was that somewhere in the ranks, information had leaked.  When Shikamaru had told Sakura that the informants went silent it was likely these two events were linked.  The team had traveled to all of the intelligence agent’s homes, under cover of darkness, and at each home they found nothing.  Absolutely no signs that humans had ever habitated the homes.  Which was odd, and concerned Kushina and Kakashi greatly.

            They went to someone whose loyalty was for sale.  He seemed a normal middle-aged man, but the accent in his voice made Sakura realize he wasn’t originally from this area.  Kushina talked to him immediately, and he seemed to be familiar enough with her and her work to avoid an introduction.  They whispered words too low for Sakura to hear, while Kakashi whispered about how he was excited to eat that day.

            His eyes fell upon Sakura for a moment, before Kushina seemed to force his attention back on her.

            “Let’s go inside,” said Kushina.  He nodded, and began to walk.  Sakura moved to follow.  Kakashi’s hand landed on her shoulder, and its grip was absolute.  Sakura didn’t move anymore forward.  The moment felt tense, although Kakashi’s face said otherwise.  Leaving Sakura confused.

            “Let’s go grab something to eat,” said Kakashi.

“But we can’t just leave her alone,” said Sakura, “what if he tries to harm her?”  Kakashi pulled Sakura away, until she followed on her own.

            “Trust me,” said Kakashi, “that won’t be an issue.”

The information he gave them led them to a place they had avoided up until that point.  The Palace of Stone, although it looked like more of a prison.  When they approached it, immediately answers were found.

            “No,” said Kushina out of breath.

A charred corpse, missing fingers and with stumps for legs hung to a pike in front of them.  The faces were unrecognizable, but they had no doubt this was what had happened to their intelligence personnel.  They circled the palace, trying their best not to be obvious in intentions, and each corner revealed corpse after corpse.  Each mutilated in different but equally disgusting ways.  They circled the palace until the last pike revealed itself, but this one was different.

            It was empty.  Sakura didn’t know how many intelligence agents were in this area, but the fact one was empty gave her a little hope.

            “One may still be alive,” said Kushina.  It was the only sound of hope in someone who already lost so much.

            “Still alive alright,” said a weighty man behind them, “but probably doesn’t want to be right now.”  Laughter followed from him, but when everyone looked to him, nobody followed his lead.  That fact caused his smile to fade.

“I haven’t seen any of you here before,” he said, “why not?”  He didn’t trust them, and likely just because they didn’t share his enthusiasm in a spy’s torture.  Nobody took control to answer the question, and when Sakura realized it was probably her job it was too late.

            “My good man,” said Kakashi.  He slung his arm around the person’s shoulder, who was on the verge of throwing it off in outrage.  “This beauty right here,” said Kakashi.  He pointed to Sakura.  Sakura put on her sweetest face for him, but internally she was beginning to freak out.

            _What if he calls me Rin again,_ thought her second self.

But that was silly, he had only done it once.  Otherwise he had been fine for a whole week.

There was no evidence saying that he would mess up the details that had already been established.

            “This is Mimsey,” said Kakashi.  Mimsey?  Where did he get that name from?  But that wasn’t a big deal, it didn’t change much.  They would just have to make sure to call her that now.  The other information was already set in stone.  Sakura was Kakashi’s sister, and Kushina was his wife.  Too easy.

            “This dark-haired beauty right here is ku… I mean.. Wednesday,” said Kakashi.  Kakashi was an idiot.  How do you mess up the easy stuff so easily?  He seemed to wipe sweat from his brow, as if he had avoided disaster.  The pudgy man didn’t seem to understand why she had such an odd name.

            “Wednesday,” said the man?  Kakashi was a professional, if anyone could save it he could.

            “They are married, looking for a new home after their parents threw them out,” said Kakashi, “the two hot ones,” he added.  Sakura couldn’t hide her horror from her face, but when Sakura looked at Kushina she was holding her emotions in much better.  Sakura felt Kushina’s cold fingers interlock with her own.

            The pudgy man was looking at the two girls, who cozied together upon seeing this.

“You can call me Mr. Domoka,” he said, “and for a modest price, you can stay at my inn.  I don’t kick out paying customers.  And you are?”  Kakashi shook his outstretched hand.  Sakura didn’t know whether the chance of getting money from customers made his suspicions melt away, but she appreciated it.

            “Kikashi,” said Kakashi, “with a ‘Ki,’ not a ‘Ka.”  Kakashi must have been a great assassin, to be this bad at everything else.

            Kakashi must have pickpocketed people on the way to the inn, because he paid the fee for two different rooms instantly.  When he handed Sakura her key he left her with a few words.

            “Make sure to get some sleep,” said Kakashi, “it seems a rescue mission is inevitable.”

Sakura and Kushina slept in the same bed, which would have excited Sakura, but Kushina was dealing poorly with the news of the intelligence agents deaths.  She must have cared about them to be affected so.  Sakura didn’t even realize she had fallen asleep.

 

 

 

            “Mimsey,” whispered Kakashi as he shook Sakura awake.  Sakura opened her eyes to see Kushina stuffing a dagger into her leggings.

            Kushina seemed to have a complete outfit change since last night.  Her hair was braided, with ponytails on each side of her head.  She wore a dark black dress that came to mid-thigh.  When Kushina turned to look at Sakura, Sakura saw that Kushina’s makeup had changed as well.  She wore dark makeup around her eyes, but her face looked pale.  It was a different look for her, but why such a change?  Was this part of her cover?  Weren’t they supposed to blend in?  This just made her look angry at the world.  Although, Sakura did find the look a bit.. tempting.

            It only made sense to change to a look like that if they actually had a plan, or end game.  Had they come up with a plan?

Kakashi stood in front of Sakura’s face.

            “There is something you need to see,” said Kakashi.  Sakura jumped up clumsily, before she regained her gait.  They went out to the morning light.  Immediately seeing that everyone around themselves were in just as much of a hurry as them.

            Sakura had an idea what was happening right away.  Such a gathering of people could only mean one thing.  Public execution.

            They emerged into the public square.  Where a large and eager crowd converged upon a wooden platform.  The three settled where they could, with shoulders rubbing against strangers.  Kushina was panicked.  She looked at the stage, eyes searching for answers to what was going on.  Kushina stood on the very tips of her toes.

            “I see someone,” said Kushina excitedly.  She bounced for a few seconds on her toes trying to get a better look.  It was the most excited Sakura had seen her in the last 24 hours.  The woman nearly lost her balance, before Sakura’s arm steadied her.

            It was then Sakura saw the individual on stage.  They were covered in what looked to be a potato sack, one large enough to cover their entire body.  It obscured nearly everything about them.  Not even a strand of hair was visible.  They laid upon the wooden planks, seeming to shiver at every breeze.

A woman walked onto the stage.  Her face was sharp, her eyes gazing at those who had come to watch.  She passed the potato sack crouched on the ground, paying him not even a glance of attention.  The loud rustle of the crowd died suddenly.  Her clothing was different from the people of the stone Kingdom.  She wore a white dress, whose fabric clung to her body, obviously too thin for such a cold climate.  Yet, she carried herself confidently, Even as the eyes of the crowd began to judge her every movement.  She looked at Sakura for just a moment.  Before she took her eyes away from everyone.  She walked to the edge of the platform.

The crowd grew silent.  The woman outstretched her arms, and looked towards the sky.  She was silent, for now.  Her face lowered until she again stared at the crowd in front of her.

“Kingdom of Stone, I am Tayuya of the Sound.  I have come as a friend to your people.”  Sakura looked around, seeing that each person was completely absorbed by the woman’s words.  Sakura wondered if Kushina had any knowledge of Tayuya?

“I don’t expect any favors from your people.  Because you owe me nothing.  For the last week I have rid your people of fleas, parasites which have adorned your garb, eaten your food, and stolen your trusts.”  She had the crowd hanging on her words.  This woman could do real damage to an enemy.  Sakura could see she was well trained in speaking, and the fact that she was easy on the eyes helped. 

Sakura was ashamed in herself for even thinking it, Tayuya was clearly an enemy of her people. 

_But she is kind of cute,_ thought inner Sakura, _what is better at improving Kingdom relations than making the preacher moan your praises?_

That was actually a fair question, but Sakura couldn’t think about it now.

“People which called themselves your friends, your confidantes, your clergy.  They did this with the purpose of not only deceiving you, but also to deceive your crown.  The Sound could not stand for this.  We would not stand for this.  These fleas now decorate your pikes.”  Some of the crowd began to cheer.  Tayuya allowed them to build for a moment, and just as the sound began to die down she intervened. 

            Tayuya put a hand into the air.

“I share,” Tayuya stumbled in her delivery for a moment, before she cleared her throat.

            “I share your enthusiasm, trust me, but we have merely rid ourselves of fleas.”  Fleas, it was weird to be called a flea so many times by someone, and still be this attracted to them.

            _We actually have a bit of a problem with that if you ask me,_ thought inner Sakura.  Oh, right…

            “The source of this infestation is a Kingdom nearby.  A Kingdom hidden in leaves.”  Well it was no doubt who she was talking about now.

            “Do not fret about that,” said Tayuya, “there are others like me.  Others within the sources borders, masquerading as fleas.  Waiting for the right moment to strike.”  The crowd cheered madly.  A whole crowd growing delighted at the thought that people were going to harm people in the Kingdom of Fire. 

            “Mimsey,” whispered Kushina in a panic.  “This changes things!  As much as I don’t want to say it, we have to go back.  They must be warned.”  Kushina practically cried out the last statement, but when Tayuya looked at us her emotion died, and she began to cheer like everyone else.

            We had to leave here.  We had to warn the Duchess that her life could potentially be in danger.  The Kingdom of Fire had enemies.  Enemies whom gave public speeches in Kingdom’s that were once grave enemies to the Kingdom of Fire.  Really it was genius by the Sound to do this.  To rekindle what were still dry coals.  But they knew so little about the Sound.

            “But more excitement is here for you.  For I saved the worst of the fleas.  This one masqueraded as a healer, and not only sold your secrets for money, but spoiled the sanctity of your marriages.”  The crowd began to scream.  They were furious, and I knew instantly this individual would get the worst punishment of them all.

            Kushina’s face was heated.  She clenched her fists, ready to attack Tayuya.

Tayuya grabbed the man from the ground, and pulled off the cover from his body.  He was completely naked, His hair the same color as Kakashi’s.  He hid his body in shame for just a moment before he decided otherwise.  He stood unashamed as the crowd threw all manner of objects at him.

            It was then that the three got to see his face.

“Jiraiya,” nearly screamed Sakura.  The crowd was too raucous for anyone to hear her outburst.  Kakashi however heard.  Sakura reached for her dagger, and Kushina did the same.  Sakura wasn’t thinking clearly.  She was a second away from bursting on stage to help him.  Jiraiya was a savant.

            “Oh come on,” said Jiraiya, “I was only doing what your men couldn’t.”  The man was an idiot.  Did he really want to make them even more angry?  Tayuya slapped him in the mouth, and swept his legs from under him.  Jiraiya fell face first to the ground, it didn’t help that his hands were tied.  Tayuya grabbed onto his hair, moved closer to his ear.

            “Behave Jirai-.”

Blood spurt from her nose as Jiraiya swung his head back.  Although her head recoiled, her leg stayed atop his back.  Red hair had fallen from the confines of her cap.

            “MotherFucker,” said Tayuya.  She had dropped the voice of superiority.  What was revealed was her own.  She pulled the cap from her hair, revealing long red hair beneath.  Tayuya put the cap to her nose to catch the falling blood.

            “As a result of this flea’s actions,” said Tayuya, “I will give you a taste of what will come tomorrow.”  She threw the blood-soaked cap to the ground.  She pushed her foot into Jiraiya’s back, causing him to stretch out.

            “We have to do something,” said Kushina.  I was about to make a run for the stage, but Kakashi’s hand instantly met my blade.  His eyes directed my vision to three people standing in the distance.  One was a very large man, the other a woman who looked like she could be Shizune’s sister, and the third a short man with a stern look on his face.

            “The King is here,” said Kakashi, “wouldn’t be a good time to do anything rash Wednesday.  We have to worry about the mission.”  My team was in a tough place.  We couldn’t reveal ourselves, and with the King being here it likely meant his best warriors were around as well.  It would be suicide to rescue Jiraiya now.  It didn’t make my lack of action feel any better.

            Jiraiya yelped in pain.  She really was pressing her foot into his back.  A dagger fell from Tayuya’s wrist and into her hand.  She raised her hand for just a moment, and then released the dagger in a lightning fast motion.

            “Agggghhh,” Jiraiya screamed. As blood began to flow from his wrist.  His hand had been severed.  Kushina gritted her teeth, as Kakashi whispered over and over ‘it’s okay.’  Tayuya stepped off of him as the crowd cheered madly.  Jiraiya spun around and rolled doing anything to try to make the pain go away.  Jiraiya stood up, watching in disbelief.  His left hand was still tied to his attached hand.  The blood kept spilling from his left arm, but he wasn’t paying attention.

            “he’s going to bleed out,” said Kakashi.  Tayuya’s face was now covered in blood, but she didn’t do anything to remedy it.  She looked at Jiraiya.

            “That monster,” said Kushina.  But Sakura didn’t see enjoyment on Tayuya’s face.  Maybe indifference was a more realistic assessment.

            “You should probably stop yourself from bleeding out,” said Tayuya, “I won’t.”  Jiraiya seemed to regain his sense for a second.  But he didn’t know how to do it.  In a weird turn of events Jiraiya bit his severed hand, and pulled it free from the rope.  He shook his head and tossed his lost severed arm.  His arm went into the hole the hand had been, and pulling with his other hand the rope tightened around the wrist.  The blood stopped pouring.

            “Tomorrow,” said Tayuya, “if he survives the palace dungeons, we will finish this.”  Tayuya seemed lacking the energy she had to begin.  “Thank you for your time.”  The crowd was beyond excited.  Already making plans to get here early for a good spot.  Kushina was shaking, and I knew it was because she didn’t want to leave her contact to die.  It was time to be a leader.  To make a decision.

            “Wednesday,” said Sakura, “we have a duty to the Duchess.”  Kushina didn’t say anything, but she shook her head.  It was something Sakura had seen too much of from her.

“So you better get a move on.”  Kushina didn’t respond, her brain seemed to process what Sakura had actually said.

            “You mean,” said Kushina?  The girl began to bounce on her toes.  Was this something she sometimes did?

            “I mean you better get moving before I order you,” said Sakura, “me and Kikashi have some work ahead of us.”  The crowd had mostly dissipated, but some stragglers were still around.  The King was long gone.

            Kushina fell to attention, which looked a bit out of place considering what she was wearing.

            “Yes mam,” said Kushina, though she avoided the salute knowing how much attention it would bring.  Kushina’s face became serious, which worried Sakura.  Kushina bent forward and crashed her face into Sakura’s.  Sakura wasn’t quick enough to react, feeling Kushina’s tongue all over her lips and mouth.  By the time Sakura responded she had only a few seconds to kiss back before Kushina pulled away.

            “You both come back safe,” said Kushina, and without another word or look she was off.  Sakura stood for a moment, wishing she had reacted quicker to the kiss.  It could be her last one for all she knew.

            “I feel like I missed something,” said Kakashi.  Sakura had forgotten that Kakashi wasn’t aware of, well whatever it was that Kushina and Sakura had going on.  Should she just tell him?  Did she even know enough to really tell him?

“We are very dedicated in our roles,” said Sakura.  Kakashi scratched his chin for a second.  Maybe she would tell him later, when she figured it all out.

“Oh that’s right,” said Kakashi, “I forgot we were still undercover Lindsey.”  Now he remembered what her name was? 

“In any case,” continued Kakashi, “we have work to do.”  They left the square.  And with Troy’s help, Mimsey prepared as would a ninja.  They covered their faces, and their skin.  Any skin showing was covered by a dark mesh that would distort their actual color.  The clothing was thin in some spots, thick in others.  Using bamboo plates placed in certain slots on the clothing they reinforced their armor.  Her eyes were lined with black paint.

Mimsey had to wonder where Troy had kept all of this stuff stashed.  A trade secret most likely.  Mimsey touched her knuckles together, the cloth was hardened at that point.

“reinforced with cement,” said Troy, “you can safely strike steel.”

Why would you want to do that?  The cement couldn’t penetrate steel, and wouldn’t do much more for someone who wasn’t armor either.  It had little lethal potential.

            “This is almost useless to mortally wound someone,” said Mimsey.

“But great to push someone,” said Kakashi, “which is a much more useful skill when trying to escape.”

            They awaited until the sun began to set, but not a moment longer.  Without a word Kakashi stood up, and Sakura followed.  They followed the shadows, moving like lightning, and flowing like water.  Dodging the eyes of everyone around.  It worried Sakura at first, until they passed enough people, and she realized that Kakashi was an expert at this.  There were points where the two of them would just kneel as someone calmly walked by, and they were no more aware of the two’s precence. 

            Kakashi was a bit tough to keep up with.  At points he would leap across roads into a roll, and come out the other side of the street already moving.  Sakura tried her best to emulate him, but some of the things he did were too skilled.  Even a couple times where she blatantly messed up she realized that he only did those maneuvers when the chance of getting spotted was low.

            When they had reached the palace perimeter, Sakura had to take a moment to breath.  Her body was sweating a storm.  Kakashi didn’t seem affected at all.  Kakashi took out a hook from his pack, and without even a windup threw it over the palace walls.  He pulled for only a couple seconds, before the hook was seated to a sturdy point.

            “Our ride awaits,” said Kakashi.  Like a spider, Kakashi climbed.  Sakura followed, exhausted when she reached the top.  She hoped the eye makeup was waterproof.  They emerged on the wall, not hesitating to take the closest door.  The halls were mostly empty, but whenever there was someone their footsteps were loud enough to give warning.  Kakashi seemed to know his way around most of the places, although a couple doors he opened he immediately closed.

            Sakura didn’t know where they were, but when they began to descend stairs she knew from the sudden increase in temperature that it was likely leading to the dungeons.

            “I am sorry friend,” said Kakashi.  In an instant Kakashi sank a blade into a standing sentry’s neck.  He had no time to react.  With another opening of a door, they found themselves where they needed to be.  

            Fire burned hot, the smell of iron strong.  Jiraiya was bloody, with slash marks across his back, and burns over his legs.  Yet he seemed alive, still naked with his hair covering his face, but still alive.  Kakashi wasted no time in beginning to undue his binds.

            Slowly Jiraiya raised his head.

“You’re not with her,” said Jiraiya.  The question needed no answer.  Sakura wrapped clothing around his midsection.

            “Oh, Gods,” said Jiraiya, “get me back to my Kingdom, and the Duchess will give you anything you want.” 

            _What if we wanted the duchess,_ thought Sakura.  When Jiraiya was freed from his binds, he fell to his knees.  His lips were cracked, with dried blood painting his teeth.  He cradled his injured arm.

            “We are allies,” said Kakashi.  Jiraiya seemed to want to cry with this news, but no tears came out.

            “I am going to make that bitch pay,” said Jiraiya.  He stood up and shakily walked to the furnace.  He sighed as he stood in front of it.  “It’s completely gone.”  He must have been talking about his hand.

            “We have to go Jiraiya,” said Sakura. “Have a Duchess to see.”  He recognized Sakura’s voice instantly, although he still had a bit of hesitation.  She was dressed like a ninja.

            “I haven’t seen you in a minute,” said Jiraiya, “I really owe you one.”  Kakashi prepared to exit the room.

            “Buy me a beer when we get back,” said Sakura.  Jiraiya limped, although it didn’t slow him down too much.  They moved a different route than before.  They could exit anywhere they just had to find a place to get out. Kakashi opened a door, and quickly saw that it was the wrong answer.

            It was the women who stood with the King.  She was alone, and her state of undress made this a very unfortunate situation.  She stared at us a second, before she covered her chest, and remembered just how naked she was when she decided to cover her groin instead.

            “We are not going to hurt yo-.”  Sakura thought her voice would sooth her, but instead she had somehow ended up with a knife in her hand.   Sakura parried and with a quick strike of her knuckle sent the naked girl to the ground.  It was more of a push than a punch, but it worked all the same.  The group turned to run, sneaking it seemed was over.

            “Intruders,” she screamed.  The whole castle seemed to come alive as we ran.  From doorways we didn’t know existed people rushed.  Kakashi began to throw knives like crazy at anyone in front of us.

They emerged outside, running like crazy to a wall which had no door.  It would be a tough climb, and fighting off the arrows, daggers, and whatever else on the way up may be impossible, but They had to make it out.  All three did.

            Kakashi threw his hook, and as before it locked in with ease.  Screams behind left them knowing they were being closed in on.

            “I can’t climb that,” said Jiraiya, “I can’t.” He cradled his arm.  He had to, it was the only way this would work.   There were no other options.  This had to work.  He saw that Sakura didn’t have any answers.  His face hardened.

            “Trying to escape,” yelled Tayuya.  She walked towards us, seeming to stop the guards from pursuing us.  Three inhuman giants lumbered behind her.

            “Go,” said Jiraiya.  He grabbed a knife from my hand.  “I will do what I must.  May as well get a bit of vengeance before I die.  Tell the Duchess she missed out.”  Sakura wasn’t going to let this happen.  “Better yet, don’t tell her that.  I think she actually likes you. Hi, tell her I said hi.”  She looked to Kakashi, and he seemed she wasn’t going to take that rope. 

            Tayuya threw a dagger, that severed the rope way higher than the three could reach.  Our escape plan was gone.

            “No!”  Jiraiya screamed.  “You should have gone, no reason for us all to die.”  Kakashi put his hand to his eye, again.  Why did he do this when we were in trouble.

            “Just say the word,” said Kakashi, “and I can get you two out of here.”  Sakura almost immediately said do it, because Tayuya was getting even closer, but when she realized that he said ‘two’ Sakura knew the result wasn’t something she wanted.

            “No,” said Sakura.  Kakashi hesitated likely wondering whether he should take the role of leader and begin his plan anyway.  It was then that Sakura heard a sound she hadn’t in quite a bit.  Chirping birds.

            “CHIDORI!” 

The palace shook, as the wall behind the rescue team collapsed.  Sending a shockwave that knocked most onto the ground. 

            “It’s about time you got here,” said Sakura.  From the blast, a woman emerged.  She had long black hair, dressed in a ponytail, wearing a white shirt, that seemed to be missing a few buttons in the chest area.  That wasn’t the most telling feature though, to most it would be the red eyes that looked upon the enemies as though they were nothing.

            “I was in the neighborhood,” said Sasuki, “and now you owe me one.” Flames erupted from Sasuki’s hands.  And as the enemy took cover the four began their escape.  A few chased them, none survived.

            They escaped the city, the King motivated by his daughter sent many men after them.  Tayuya knew none would catch them, but that was fine.  That was something she wanted to do.  She would be seeing them again.

 

**CHAPTER END**

           


	7. Welcome Home

           

 

 

### Chapter Text

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters, places or anything of the property.**

**This story is following Sakura in a medieval world. Sakura is a female knight with a preference for the fairer sex (females). If this offends you then this story is not for you.**

**This is my first attempt at a story. If you have any suggestions on how to make it better please leave a message. I am learning new stuff every chapter. Thanks!**

**Legacy of Fire**

 

**Chapter 7:  Welcome Home!!**

 

     Ino put all the strength she had into her strikes.  It caused Sakura to grit her teeth every time their blades crossed.  she wasn’t naturally as fast as Sakura, Ino had to work to keep her speed up, but Sakura could make it so difficult.

            Ino leapt into a strike that with the smallest movement Sakura parried.

“Damnit,” screamed Ino.  Sakura couldn’t keep the smile from her face.  Ino just couldn’t seem to be able to touch Sakura, it was as if Ino had hit a wall that her body and mind wouldn’t allow her to cross.

            “Try harder,” said Sakura.  Again, Ino struct.  The blade hitting only air.  Making the girl become even angrier. 

            “This is stupid Haruno,” said Ino, “you aren’t this much better than me.”  Ino again swung, and Sakura did something unexpected and stepped forward.  Ino was thrown off as her blade passed right by Sakura.  If this were a real fight she would be left completely open for attack.

            “Have to be better,” said Sakura.  Again, Ino growled, and spun at Sakura throwing multiple quick stabs in succession.  None hit Sakura.  Like thunder Sakura ended up behind Ino.  And with a quick raising and slamming of her hand she slapped Ino in her ass. 

            Sakura watched as her derriere reacted with a satisfying bounce.

            “Owwww,” screamed Ino, “you’re just playing with me.”  Sakura raised her hand again, and brought it roughly back to Ino’s backside resulting in a very satisfying ‘smack.’  Ino made no sound this time.

            Ino dropped her blade, and grabbed a hold of Sakura.  Sakura fell to the ground instantly.  Ino’s lips descended onto Sakura’s.  Sakura could feel Ino’s lipstick rubbing onto her face, but the amount of tongue Ino provided Sakura, made her care little.  They melted into each other’s bodies, Ino’s hands buried beneath Sakura’s underwear.  They were in too public of a place.

            “Let’s go to my bed,” said Sakura.  In minutes the girls were naked in a tangled mass.  Ino’s body was crafted to please, and Sakura took all the pleasure she could.  Whether it was the hair pulling, the exotic positions Ino’s body could take, or the repeated lies that ‘I’ll always be your slut.’  Sakura lived every moment of her time with Ino to its fullest.

            The image of Ino sleeping, even for just 20 minutes before she had to return to her parents, was likely the most beautiful image Sakura could imagine.

“Sakura,” said Kakashi. 

Sakura awoke from her memory wiping a trail of drool from her mouth.  That was years ago, when Ino and her used to train together, before Ino grew to hate Sakura.  Only days before they broke up.  Sakura couldn’t help it, she truly missed Ino.  It wasn’t even just because Ino was sex on legs.  Sakura had seen a future with Ino, a happiness.  It was too bad that Sakura didn’t think she was good enough for Ino. 

_I don’t deserve Ino, thought Sakura._

“Sorry,” said Sakura, “I was just thinking.”  For the first time Sakura lifted her eyes and saw that they had arrived where they were supposed to be.  The gates to the Kingdom of Fire.  Home.

Excitement welled inside Sakura, and she looked to see that Jaraiya, and even Kakashi seemed to share her enjoyment.  Unsurprisingly, Sasuki was stone faced.

            “Welcome back all,” said Iruka.  The gate behind him slowly opened. It was much too late to see very many people at all up at these hours.  “good to see that you all are alri-.”  He stopped himself as he caught sight of Jaraiya’s arm.

            “Follow me old man,” said Sasuki.  The two began to walk towards the hospital.  Jaraiya looking back only once before he was gone.

            “I owe you,” said Jaraiya, “I’ll put in a good word with the Duchess.”  Sakura looked to Sasuki, whose brow was furrowed in anger for a second before she recognized that Sakura was looking at her.  Immediately her face lost all its expression.

            “goodbye Sasuki,” said Sakura, but the girl ignored her.  Kakashi and Sakura silently walked for a minute more before Kakashi took his leave.

            “We only have a few hours before the Duchess will expect report,” said Kakashi, “I will see you then.”  It had been an action packed few weeks for them.  Even though there were times he frustrated her, he was quite a useful teammate to have.

            “See you then,” said Sakura, “Kikashi.”  Kakashi gave a friendly wave.  Sakura was unsure whether he heard her clearly or not.

            “Mimsey,” Kakashi whispered.

Sakura went straight to her estate, and was asleep only moments after hitting her pillow.

She didn’t have much time to enjoy it.  At first light, she was awake again.  Only now she sat in front of three of the most influential people in the Kingdom.  Danzo sat to the very right, face stern.  Shikamaru sat on the left, only allowing a simple nod to show any favor towards Sakura. Between them, with a face too stern for Sakura’s liking, sat Duchess Tsunade.

            At least she had Kakashi at her side.  Sakura curtsied.  A cold draft on her legs reminded her how short her skirt seemed.  It was as if the skirt she was wearing had shrunk.  Yet, no eyes strayed to her legs, no matter how tan or smooth they were after a fresh shave this morning.  They were going to be a tough crowd.

“Your excellency,” said Sakura, “and distinguished members of the board.”  Sakura rose slowly.  She felt some nervousness.  In her past missions, success was more clearly defined.  But this one, she wasn’t sure she could call it success, not sure she could call it an absolute failure.

“Morning Miss Haruno,” said Tsunade. “As you probably have guessed.  We have already received much of the report from your other team member.  What we are most concerned about now, is whether you can have any additional information that could be useful to us.”  Tsunade put her hands in front of her face, Sakura was unusually nervous for this.

“We are aware that you were able to rescue jiraiya, although he has been disfigured,” said Shikamaru.

“Yes, we carried out the rescue mission at nightfall,” said Sakura.  “It went as well as we could have hoped, although we weren’t able to recover any additional information while down there.”  Shikamaru shook his head, as he began to flip through pages in front of him.  Tsunade kept her face unreadable.  Sakura looked at her for a second before she began to lose her train of thought.  Tsunade had such beautiful eyes.

“Your rescuing of Jiraiya, while very brave, may have some unforeseen consequences,” spoke Danzo.  What consequences did he mean?  “Your actions will make it truly difficult to distance ourselves from the spies.  Not to mention the fact that this all took place in the palace of the King of Stone.  It could be likened to a declaration of war.”  Tsunade was silent, and that fact told me that Danzo must have had a point.

“They may very well already be looking towards that with us if what we saw is any indication,” said Shikamaru.  Shikamaru attempted to save face for Sakura.  Danzo raised his hand.

“But what we gave them is a reason for the public to rally at their side.  And you know as well as I do that wars are won in hearts as much on the battlefield.”  Shikamaru stayed silent.

“I only have one question for you Haruno.  Was this rescue your order, or was it someone else’s plan?”  The answer didn’t matter, because Sakura was in charge of the mission.  Danzo just wanted to further shame her.

            “My own sir,” said Sakura.  Danzo marked something in his notes, but it was just for show.  Danzo turned to Tsunade, whose face still revealed nothing.

            “I agreed with her plan,” said Kakashi, “so I am at fault as well.”  Danzo didn’t even acknowledge Kakashi.

            “I have no further questions your Excellency,” said Danzo.  Tsunade kept her eyes on Sakura.  For what seemed like a full minute Tsunade stared into Sakuras eyes.  Her eyes disarmed Sakura.  By the end, Sakura couldn’t get the image of worshiping the duchess out of her mind. 

            “Shikamaru,” asked Tsunade?

“Nothing further your excellency,” said Shikamaru.

Tsunade moved her eyes away from Sakura finally.  She stood up before she spoke again.

            “Thank you for your time. Meeting dismissed.”  Sakura watched Tsunade walk out the room.  It seemed her walk was angrier than usual.

Danzo left the room with a limp.  The smallest hint of a smile on his face.

            “I am sorry,” said Sakura, “I messed up.”  Shikamaru stood up, and slowly walked over to Sakura.

            “What you have to understand Sakura,” said Shikamaru, “is that in these missions, there are no clear right or wrong answers.”  Sakura had wanted to do well for him.  She wanted to help Shikamaru solve his problems.

            “Tsunade was angry,” said Sakura, “clearly the Duchess believes I did wrong.  That I made a wrong choice.”  Shikamaru laughed.

            “I didn’t see that at all.  You may not know it Sakura, but the Tsunade you saw today is the one I see every day.”  It wasn’t something that Sakura really ever saw.  It made her wonder whether she had lost some favor with Tsunade, would that be the Duchess she saw from now on?

            “We expect a full report as soon as possible,” said Shikamaru, “and expect us to follow up with further questioning as we get further into analysis.”  Shikamaru began to walk out of the room.  “Oh, and thanks Sakura.  I know that mission was probably really troublesome.” 

            The meeting had upset Sakura.  Her mind began to wonder whether there was an alternative to rescuing jiraiya.  Sakura hadn’t even considered not rescuing him.  The confusion in her brain made her crave her bed.  She couldn’t solve her sorrows now, but she could at least avoid them.  Sakura opened the door to her estate, readying herself to collapse into bed.  She peeled her top off, and discarded her skirt to the floor.  Sakura placed a hairpin between her lips as she prepared to put her hair into a bun.

            Sakura pushed her door open, immediately overwhelmed to the sunlight, and smell of pine.  Her eyes adjusted as she wondered when she had opened the shade, and why her room smelled so good.  She heard a scratching noise, and when her eyes finally adjusted she saw where the answers lied.

            Sakura held her breath, afraid to make a sound.  A heart shaped ass was just feet in front of her.  Perfectly displayed.  A single thin strip of black lace covering the girls sex.  All wrapped in a frilly skirt that was hiding none of her modesty at this angle.  And were those stockings coming up her legs?

            _When did I hire a maid,_ thought Sakura? But the question matter not, because the only real thoughts in Sakura’s brain was how easy it would be to slip that black cloth to the side.  How easy it would be to make the girls toes curl, with only her tongue, maybe a few fingers.

Sakura had never hired a maid, but here one was with a wire brush scrubbing her floors on her knees.  There was no way they knew Sakura had returned, because it would take some serious nerve to risk presenting themselves like this.  Especially just a couple steps away from Sakura’s bed.

            Sakura knew who this was, she knew from the moment she first saw the girls tanned cheeks, she knew her skin by just the goosebumps that were beginning to form on the girls skin.

The girl adjusted her skirt, hiding most of her rear.  Sakura could still identify her, she was used to these legs, and that thigh gap, which was somehow as identifying as her brown hair.

            _Were her legs always so nice, thought Sakura?_

Sakura couldn’t take the time to ask herself that now, not while Hanabi extended her hands underneath Sakura’s bed making her ass completely visible again.  The bend in Hanabi’s back was spectacular.  Sakura could only imagine how lucky a person would be to have this girl as their wife.  To have that girl bend over like this every night for their partners pleasure.  It was a sick fantasy.  One that no matter how hard she tried, Sakura couldn’t get out of her mind.  Not now anyway, when this innocent girl was looking so seductive, even if it was accidental.  

Hanabi reached under the bed, trying to grasp something Sakura couldn’t see.  For the first time, Sakura mustered enough courage to peel her eyes away from Hanabi’s rear.  She couldn’t just look at her all day, as much as she wanted to.

            “I don’t think I can afford a maid,” said Sakura, “especially you Hanabi.”  The girl froze her movements instantly.  Slowly she turned around with a very confused look on her brow.  Her eyes stopped at Sakura, but she didn’t say a word didn’t react one bit.  For more than a few moments she looked at Sakura. Her eyes even traveling to places other than Sakura’s face.  Hanabi blushed, but remained silent.  Again, her eyes began to travel up and down Sakura’s body.

            _Hello, we are nearly naked in front of a princess_ , thought Sakura.  In a flash Sakura’s hands covered herself.

            “Shit,” said Sakura.  Why did she forget that she was in a compromising situation as well as Hanabi.  Hanabi seemed to redden with Sakura’s words.

            “You really are here,” whispered Hanabi breathlessly, “this isn’t just a.. nightmare.”  Hanabi adjusted her maids cap for a second.  Sakura glanced at Hanabi’s rear, if only for a moment.  The look made Hanabi’s eyes move towards her own ass.  Instantly her cheeks became red as a tomato.

            “Ahhhhhh,” screamed Hanabi.  The princess jumped to her feet, hands clutching her chest.  Sakura did the only thing she knew, and began to scream as well.  They did this for a few seconds, before Sakura realized she had to do something.  Being in such a position with a Hyuga princess was tricky.  Sakura and Hanabi stopped screaming at the same time, but the silence died away as the door behind Sakura opened.

            “Hanabi are you alright,” said Hinata?  Sakura felt herself freeze, her hands flew to her face, as her jaw nearly dropped to the floor.  Into the room Hinata walked.  Wearing a maid’s outfit that was identical to Hanabi’s.  Only Hinata’s was testing the strength of her tops buttons.

 

            _Don’t look at her chest, don’t look at her chest,_ thought Sakura.

Inevitably Sakura stared at Hinata’s chest.  It was only a couple layers of clothing that separated Sakura’s eyes from Hinata’s mamillary glands.  And the way they pressed against the shirt, made it seem that a simple gust of wind would tear the buttons from her shirt and release her chest to the world.  What a time to be alive.

            Hinata cleared her throat.  Sakura’s eyes shot to Hinata, how could she possibly explain the last five seconds of staring?  Hinata wasn’t looking at Sakura’s eyes, instead her eyes ran along Sakura’s hips.  Where exactly Sakura couldn’t tell.

            “Sakura is back,” said Hanabi.  Hinata’s face grew red as she shook her face.  Hinata covered her eyes as she began to back pedal out of the room dragging Hanabi with her.

            “I am so sorry,” said Hinata, “I promise we aren’t up to no good.  I mean, we did enter your home uninvited, but… just get dressed and we will explain.”  They threw Sakura’s clothes to her.  Just once Sakura hoped that maybe the impossible was going on, and Hanabi and Hinata were going to admit their undying love for her.  And maybe their personal kink of dressing in slutty maid outfits, to vie for Sakura’s attention.  Could the world just be good to Sakura this once?

            When Sakura joined them in her the other room, both girls were sitting on the couch.  Hanabi no longer showed her derierre freely, and that was truly a shame.  Hinata’s breasts were still huge, the buttons on her top would get no reprieve from their tyranny.

            Both girls smiled to Sakura, Hanabi in particular looked like she was struggling to stay sitting on the couch.

            “We are both really happy that you are back,” said Hinata.  Sakura smiled and the faintest blush appeared on Hinata’s face.  “Hanabi wouldn’t stop talking about you.”  Sakura turned to Hanabi, and she was blushing up a storm.  Hanabi looked at her sister as though she was betrayed.

            “Hinata,” Hanabi cried!  Hinata struggled for words.

“I mean we both missed you,” said Hinata, “I thought about you all the time!”  Hinata seemed to choke on those words.  Her fingers began to twirl around each other, this girl was becoming nervous.  This didn’t happen.  Sakura was always the one becoming nervous.

Hanabi seemed surprised by her sister’s comments.

            “What do you mean ‘all the time,” said Hanabi.

“I just meant we missed her is all,” said Hinata. “That’s not the point anyway.  The reason we are here, the reason we broke into your house.”  This ought to be interesting.  “Hanabi got in trouble with father.  And to punish her he said he would no longer pay for her lessons with you.”  What did the princess do to get in trouble with her father?  It wasn’t like Sakura wouldn’t teach her even without the pay.  And why were they in maid outfits?

            “What did Hanabi do,” asked Sakura.  Hanabi pouted.  Clearly unhappy to remember the situation.

            “She broke a noble’s arm, one that our father was trying to set her up with,” said Hinata.  Sakura smiled at Hanabi.  Sakura had trained her well.

            “I told him I wasn’t going to let him choose who I marry,” said Hanabi, “he can punish me all he wants.”  Sakura was proud of Hanabi.  It took a strong person to say no to someone so powerful, especially if they were their father.

            “Hence why he cut your funding,” said Sakura.  Hanabi nodded.

“Hanabi and I both hold tremendous value in the lessons you teach her,” said Hinata, “and Hanabi can’t afford the lessons without father.”  Sakura really couldn’t turn down helping Hanabi.  Hanabi was like a sister to Sakura.  A sister that Sakura just happened to want to have carnal relations with.

            _Kage we are messed up,_ thought Sakura. 

“So we have decided,” said Hinata, “that we would be your maids.”  They were offering themselves up as maids?  Sakura thought about it.  To anyone outside it would seem a bit ridiculous.  The two heiresses to the Hyuga estate being her maids.  Just the thought of it was sort of exciting.  “We will clean your home 4 days a week.  More if you need it.  That’s why we were here.  Hanabi wanted to show you what you’d be getting.”  Sakura’s mind recalled Hanabi’s ass, covered by a small strip of fabric.  Would Sakura be getting that?

            Sakura was staring at Hanabi so intently, and Hanabi began to blush profusely.

“Is it getting hot in here,” asked Hanabi as she fanned herself.  Sakura cleared her mind.

            “And what’s in this for you Hinata,” said Sakura.  Was Hinata really helping just to be a supportive sister?

            “Does it matter,” asked Hinata as she fiddled with her fingers, “I mean.  Two fair maidens in maid’s outfits.  I thought you would be excited.  Guess you aren’t interested.”  Hinata stopped messing with her fingers.  A smile slowly coming to her face.  Hinata stood up.

            “Come on Hanabi,” said Hinata, “guess she doesn’t want us.”  Hanabi seemed very confused, she looked like she was about to speak up but her sister didn’t let her.  Hinata reached her arm behind her head, pretending to scratch an itch.  The action made her chest jut out, effectively freezing Sakura’s mind and eyes in place.  There was no way she wasn’t intending to draw Sakura’s attention.  Hinata did small things like this sometimes.  Although everyone thought she was innocent, and maybe she was.  But at this moment she wasn’t.  And here Sakura was, openly ogling Hinata’s chest with Hanabi just inches away.  Yet, Sakura could do nothing, because she was caught in the Hyuga’s Genjutsu.

Hinata’s other arm wrapped around her own diaphragm, pushing her chest out further, almost giving them a completely spherical shape.  Did she practice that?  That had to have been practiced!

“It’s probably for the best,” said Hinata, “I mean, do you see how tight this shirt is.”  Sakura was pretty aware of how tight that shirt looked.  “With all the bending and reaching, the seams are going to be stretched to their limits.  And if it rips I only have tighter shirts to replace it.  But it doesn’t matter, because you aren’t interested.” 

Hanabi was pissed, Sakura could see her fists tighten.  She looked like she was about to scream at her sister, no doubt for what she was doing to me.  Was it so obvious to Hanabi as well?

“Oh well, come Hanabi,” said Hinata.  She began to walk out, without even waiting for Hanabi to follow.

“Wait,” said Sakura, “you got yourself a deal.  I’ll do whatever you want.  Lessons whenever you want.”  Sakura looked down at her feet.  The spell Hinata commanded over her slowly fading.

            Hanabi’s anger seemed to dissipate slightly.  Her smile slowly coming to her face.  In an instant she threw her arms around Sakura, before she regained her composure and curtsied.

            “Thank you thank you,” said Hanabi, “you won’t regret it.”  If today was any indication it would be very beneficial, but one thought did worry Sakura.  Having them two paraded around her could be very testing.

            “You made the right choice,” said Hinata, “see you soon Ms. Haruno.”  They left, and suddenly Sakura’s home was left silent, and smelling of pine cleaner.

            For what was a nap Sakura slept.  Only to be awoken just as the sun began to fall.  She lazily lumbered to her door.  She opened it, seeing long red hairs that belonged to Kushina.  Kushina wore a dress, one that was very different from the clothing she had worn the last few weeks.  The clothing was looser than Sakura was used to.  She looked much more like a mother, a hot one. 

            “Sakura,” said Kushina, “I am so happy that you all made it back safe.”  She wrapped her arms around Sakura.  “I finally found out that you were here.”

            Sakura inhaled Kushina’s scent, there was something about her smell that Sakura couldn’t resist.

            “What made me so lucky tonight,” said Sakura. 

“Really, I wanted to see you,” said Kushina, “although I do have a couple important things to tell you.”  Business it seemed.

            “We have a meeting tomorrow first thing in the morning,” said Kushina, “Jiraiya has a lot to tell us apparently.”  Sakura could only wonder what he would have to tell.  That did mean Sakura had to see Danzo again.  She dreaded the thought.

            “I’ll be there,” Sakura said bitterly.  Kushina seemed to pick the anger out.  Kushina put a hand to Sakura’s head.

            “Listen,” whispered Kushina, “did you mean what you told me?”  Sakura had said a lot of things?  Sakura couldn’t hide her confusion, not when Kushina was stroking her hair.

            “About wanting to be with me,” said Kushina, “liking me.”  Kushina sounded nervous, although her face showed confidence.  Sakura wanted nothing more than be with her.

            _You also want to be with Hanabi, Hinata, Ino, Sasuki, and Tsunade_ , thought inner Sakura.  Which didn’t make Sakura wanting Kushina any less true.  Still eventually she would have to figure this all out.

“Yes,” said Sakura, “and my feelings aren’t going away.”  Kushina smiled, and quickly kissed Sakura for the briefest of moments.

            “I want a date,” said Kushina, “tomorrow.”  Sakura was about to speak, but Kushina didn’t allow her.  “But there is one stipulation.”  What could this be?

            “I want you to meet my son first,” said Kushina.  Sakura felt awkward.  Did she really want to meet Kushina’s son?  Of course, she had to.  Kushina would be worth it.

            _Those melons were worth it, thought Sakura._

            “Of course,” said Sakura, “anything for a date with you.”  Sakura was good with kids. Right?  Kushina began to back away, but she had one final word before she left.

            “Be nice to him,” said Kushina.  Sakura was confused.  She didn’t know what that meant.  “He is nervous.”  Was she talking about her son?  Why would he be nervous. 

            _Wouldn’t you be nervous if you were meeting a grownup when you were a kid_ , thought inner Sakura?

            Kushina left leaving Sakura feeling tired.  The next day had too much already planned.  The meeting would be in only a few hours.  And Hanabi would probably want her training to start again like usual.  If Sakura was lucky she may even get a couple maids to discretely gawk at. 

            For about twenty minutes Sakura tossed and turned attempting to sleep.  Yet, the images of the Hyuga sisters was too much in her imagination.  And then Sakura began to imagine Kushina in a maid’s outfit.  And then she began to imagine that all three of them were in her room scrubbing the floor.  The images of three lovely ass…..

            **_KNOCK KNOCK_**

Sakura’s hands fell from her breasts.  Her eyes immediately falling to her window.  Thankfully the blinds were drawn.  She sat up, and righted her clothing, throwing on a robe before she left her room. 

            **Knock**

This time the knock came more as a subtle plea.  Sakura didn’t know who this was, but she did have the slightest reservation to opening the door.  She hesitated for a second before.  Opening the door, a peep.

            Before her stood, the white wolf.

He looked nervous, staring at his hands which held a single piece of paper in them.  He nearly shook as he read.

            “Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, I am Kakashi,” said Kakashi, “can I speak to Sakura please?”  He waited. Not bothering to look up at her as she contemplated a response.  Was he joking?

            “Mr. Haruno is dead Kakashi,” said Sakura.  She crossed her arms, expecting Kakashi to recognize her voice. 

            “I am sorry to hear that Mrs. Haruno,” said Kakashi, “can I please speak to Sakura?”

For such a storied assassin he was very lacking in personal skills.  Sakura pulled the paper from his hand, and saw that he had written detailed responses to many possibilities of what she may answer. 

            “Kakashi it is me,” said Sakura.  He raised his head and immediately saw her words were true.  “Not that I am not happy to see you, but what are you here for.”

            Kakashi tugged at his face cover.

“Would you like to hangout,” said Kakashi?  Sakura looked around, seeing that it was indeed as late as remembered.

            “We have a meeting in the morning,” said Sakura, “we don’t have any time to do that.  In fact I was just about to fall asleep.”  Kakashi’s face looked defeated.  He quickly grabbed the piece of paper from Sakura’s hands and scanned it. 

            “I understand,” said Kakashi as his voice broke, “that you don’t want to be friends.  See you tomorrow, Sa-Ku-ra.”  He began to walk away, even before Sakura could react.  His head hung low.  This must have been what Kushina was talking about.  She knew he was coming!  But he would be so bored at her place.

            “Wait,” said Sakura!  “Have you ever had a sleepover?”  Kakashi turned around instantly.  Tears already in his eyes.

            “Sleepover,” said Kakashi.  The words were there own answer.  He probably never had the chance in his line of work.  This actually was probably the first time he had put himself out like this.  In fact, assassins rarely had been given free time if rumors were true.

            “Yeah,” said Sakura, “I am going to bed, but you can stay the night in the living room and in the morning, we can walk to the meeting together.”  Kakashi was inside the living room in an instant.  Sakura quickly grabbed him blankets.  Even though they weren’t hanging out, he seemed excited to just be able to be around her.

 

**CHAPTER END**


End file.
